


Light in a Dark Room

by Makena_Lynn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Have Issues I Swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren sugar daddy, Luxury, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Slow Build, Sugar baby Rey, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), rey has trust issues, they'll get together I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makena_Lynn/pseuds/Makena_Lynn
Summary: What's up! I've written little Kylo Ren fics on Wattpad before, but lets be honest: Wattpad fic's suck. So got me a lil account and Ima write about something I can't find many stories on. Idk why but I just feel like Kylo Ren would be a no bullshit scary mysterious man, but have a lil soft side for just Rey. So ya know, be nice. Give me criticism please. I'm literally ASS at writing. And like maybe say something nice in the comments cuz like it makes me smile :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Luck Be a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! I've written little Kylo Ren fics on Wattpad before, but lets be honest: Wattpad fic's suck. So got me a lil account and Ima write about something I can't find many stories on. Idk why but I just feel like Kylo Ren would be a no bullshit scary mysterious man, but have a lil soft side for just Rey. So ya know, be nice. Give me criticism please. I'm literally ASS at writing. And like maybe say something nice in the comments cuz like it makes me smile :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.” (bonus points to whoever knows who said that)
> 
> Luck, Fate, Call it what you will; Regardless the term, this imaginary force will bring those you'd never expect together and you to experiences you'd never think you'd encounter. Sometimes praying for luck to be a lady and lead you to a favorable fate does turn out well. 
> 
> I like to think Rey, manifested for her Lady Luck to be of service one fateful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and may the force be with you. Welcome to my first ever garbage fire experience of writing a fic on A03. I always wanted to apply for an account but for some reason I was like noooo, thats for people who are like actually good at things and deserve them. So I said screw it and got an invite and here I am because what's life without trying new things. 
> 
> Anyways here's chapter one of this shit show (I hope it's not too much of a shit show) hope you enjoy, leave tons of kudos and comments, and tell me what you think about it all.

“Finn, if you suggest that one more time I swear to god.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have to if you’d just accept the school’s financial support. Rey, they’re trying to help not embarrass you.”

“I don’t’ care what they’re trying to do, I don’t need anyone’s charity.”

“It’s not even charity, it’s you not getting kicked out of school, or spending the next 60 years in student debt.”

“This is why I talk about these things with Rose.” Rey said. She closed the mini refrigerator door and sat on the flimsy futon with her much desired soda in hand.

“Ugh, she just won’t tell you the truth,” He joked in a dry manner, “Like how drinking all that soda will give you a pudgy stomach.” Finn poked Rey’s stomach as he walked by her. He didn’t mean it harshly, how could he? Rey was probably the smallest college junior he’d ever met. He always assumed there must be something in England that just made her itty bitty. 

“I’m going to need that belly fat if I can’t figure out a way to pay the heating bill this month. God why are there so many bills in America. Why can’t I just pay for the apartment, the food, and school. Just that I t’s like America wants me to live in debt forever.” Finn laughed; Rey always had a list of complaints about her temporary home up her sleeve. It’s like she practiced them to pull out on hand. Finn thought she probably did after taking all those communications and debate classes freshman year. Being undecided in her major led her down a path to lots of diverse classes. But Rey had finally decided on finishing up a psychology degree so she could work as a social worker. Though she hadn’t ever told her friends why she decided on it everyone around her could see her determination to finishing up school and getting on with her future.

Finn and Rey hung out in her tiny New York apartment for a few hours. His new lover boy, Poe, and Rey’s roommate Rose were to meet up there that night. For the oh too common college outing of barhopping. And the most eventful part, sneaking the not yet 21 Rey in with them. 

Finn took one last sip of his coke and spoke again, “I’m just saying maybe singing up for one of those arrangement websites wouldn’t hurt.”

“It just sounds like I’m whoring myself out though.” Rey laughed. She was less offended than earlier and gave into the humor of her friend’s outrageous ideas.

“And that’s bad because…?” Finn stood up. They both needed to start getting ready so they could bolt to the bar across the street once their friends got here. Years of practice had perfected the “getting there in the 10 minutes while the bouncers are switching and distracted” maneuver. “What are you wearing tonight? And don’t tell me it’s the black dress you’ve worn it the past 3 times and we haven’t found you a sugar daddy or mama yet.” Rey blushed and elbowed him to shut up. “What? I’m just saying maybe you need to spice it up a bit tonight. Either wear something else or I’m signing you up for a bunch of sugar websites.”

It was something out of a coming of age movie for Rey. Thank god her best friend was gay because the amount of times he made her change her outfit in front of him would be concerning. Dresses were in a pile and skirts and tops were being thrown at her every time she seemed to get something else on. “Ugh this is why.” Rey took off the last top she tried on, “I wear the black dress.” She sat down on the bed exhausted from her unwilling fashion show. “Tight, easy, and you can’t see when I spill on myself.”

“There’s got to be something else that looks better than the black one, did we check Rose’s closet?”

“Oh, now were scavenging hers too?”

“Wait.” “Rey Johnson what is this little number you’ve been hiding from me?”

“What is that? Oh- oh my god I forgot I had that.” Rey pulled out a short fake velvet red dress. It had spaghetti straps and a little bit of a v neckline. “Ok no, no, no. Red is a scary color this is not flying with me.”

“Excuse me honey Red is not a scary color red is a sexy color. And you better get used to it because you’re putting this on right now and it’s not coming off until 3 am tomorrow.” Finn started putting the other rejected clothes back in the closet and ushered Rey to put on the red dress.

Rey went into the bathroom to get a bra that worked on and get all dolled up in a dress that scared her with how bold it was. She smoothed out the fabric and sucked in her stomach as she critiqued how the dress looked on her. Even though Rose on multiple occasions had joked that she didn’t need to suck in, or she’d be going into negative space, she still felt self-conscious enough to critique the small swell of her belly after she ate or drank something. After a few minutes of being self-conscious in the bathroom she decided to say fuck it and wear the dress. She walked back into the bedroom where Finn was. “So, is this the one?” Rey says hesitantly. Finn turned to her, it was just then Rey realized Poe and Rose had gotten home too and were in the room.

“Oh. My. God. Rey. We’re going to need a leash for you tonight! You’re going to have every guy in New York begging for you.” Rose hyped her up made do a spin.

“If I weren’t’ with Finn, Rey. You’d be trouble you look so good In that.” Finn elbowed Poe. Everyone knew Rey and Poe had a thing freshman year, but it was only fun games and memories now.  
“See, Rey now you need to find a rich man to pay your bills, because that dress is not complete without a pair of Louboutin’s.”

“Oh, you mean ‘throw my money in the garbage’ shoes?” Rey joked. “Ok well everyone staring at me is fun, but shouldn’t we already be out the door by now? It’s 10 already!” Rose and Poe were already dressed, and Finn trailed behind turning off lights and closing doors. Rey grabbed her purse and keys and the group was on their way.

“I’m supposed to meet him where?” Ben grunted into the phone.

His second general, Hux, scoffed, “Just what I said Ren, Jackson’s on 5th.”

“There?” Ben resigned, it wasn’t like arguing over the place where the mole was supposed to give intel would go over well, “You’d think he’d want to do this somewhere,” Ben chose his next words carefully, “More discreet and prestigious. Especially if we’re paying for this.” He finished cuffing the sleeves of his shirt and against his better judgement hung up the phone and left his apartment. These kinds of encounters had to be one of the worst parts of his job. Not that anyone was ever allowed to know what his job was. Ben Solo or known by Kylo Ren by most. One of New York’s most reclusive, wealthiest, and mysterious men. Maybe his mystery was to his favor, however. It allowed him to live a somewhat normal life when he was off the clock in Manhattan.

About twenty minutes later he got out of a black Lamborghini and his driver took off with a single wave of his hand. The kind of power he emanated walking around made men back down and women line up. Him and his ego both knew that to be true, and it only enhanced his confidence. He walked the busy Manhattan street up to the line to get into Jackson’s. But Kylo Ren most certainly doesn’t wait in lines. So, walking up to the front he eyes a group of what looks to be college students arguing with the bouncer. “If she says her name is Kris, and her Id and credit card say Kris what is soo hard to understand? Let her in with us are you brain dead or something? What are you not getting about this?” One of them argued with the bouncer. Ben laughed, he remembered days of sneaking into clubs and bars. Although they never were this dingy and low down of places. But still, he had a small sliver of empathy for them. He eyed the group of four the one in the red dress seemed to be causing the issue. Kris he thought. That one does not look like a Kris to me. But the dress and the hair seemed to work some sort of magic on him. He walked up to the bouncer and showed him a black card that read. Kylo Ren, First Order Enterprise. “They’re with me he said quietly to the bouncer.” The group of four’s faces were displayed shock and jaws dropped. One of them caught on and elbowed the rest making them look less surprised. “That shouldn’t be a problem?” Ben leaned in closer to the bouncer, “Should it?”

“Sorry for the holdup sir, go right ahead in.” The bouncer said as they all passed through the door into the dimly lit and loud club scene. Ben tested his luck and put a hand on the red dressed girl’s back as they walked in. She jumped slightly but let him guide her into the club. His wave of confidence continued as he leaned closer to her and whispered, “Kris, was it? Thank luck for being a lady and for me getting you in here. Try a different fake next time with that bouncer.” Rey noticed then how much larger and taller the man was than her. She had to be at least half a foot shorter than him. But his dark raven hair seemed to add height to his appearance. He snatched the fake id from out of her hands and relished in how flustered and confused she was at their strange encounter. He looked at the id and gave her a little more advice, “You can’t pass as 23 darling you don’t look a day over 19.” He handed back the fake id with two fingers and let his hand brush past her side as he left her.

Rey stood where the domineering man had left her, and Finn walked back up to her. “Wow, if I had to pick a guy out of the crowd to do that, I would not have expected him.” He was talking about his obvious act of generosity unmatching his cold and professional disposition. But all Rey could think about was how strong but gentle he seemed walking her into the club and talking to her. She had never been the kind to get starstruck or be faltering over a man, but this run in had her shocked, flustered, and wishing he would come back more than she ever felt before. But instead of letting that vibe enter Finn’s radar she responded to him,

“I know, I was expecting a prick to kick us out of line and cut in front of everyone. Weird night, off to a good start though.” She wiped the ambiguous expression off her face and replaced it with a smile.

“C’mon I need a few shots of tequila,” He sang the word in accordance with their inside joke, “before you can get me dancing tonight.”

“I’ve got to see who I can get to buy me a drink now.”

“Because you’re completely broke, like I said?”

“No because now two people in this place know I’m not legal.”

“Mhmm, sure. Now c’mon I’ll buy. You the first one. You got big dark handsome to get us all in this place anyways.

A few shots so tequila later and one too many martini’s than Rey would like to admit, and she’d found herself on a table, dress scrunched up, and dancing in a way she only did when all her guards were lowered. Hands all over herself, through her hair, down her body. She was the embodiment of the phrase “feeling herself.” Rose was taking on her usual drunk persona of pulling Poe and Finn off of each other and keeping Rey in her line of sight. 

Across the club Ben had sat down with an unidentifiable man. He’d bought them drinks and drinks, but the intel still wasn’t as promised. Ben sipped on an old fashioned. Not his drink of choice, but he’d learned after too many negotiations turned aggressive that drinking your opposing partner’s drink of choice sparked less hostility. “I’m disappointed,” Ben spoke as a low growl. “We put you up in a nice hotel, give you a nice car to drive. 5-star meals every day whenever you please. And you take me to this place and don’t give me the information you promised. Really a shame what will happen after this. Especially when I give the word that you’re useless to our campaign.” The rest of Ben’s words were unintelligible to anyone other than him and the man, but the foe’s demeanor obviously changed. Few minutes passed before Ben stood up from the table and shook the man’s hand. The shake was strong and aggressive. Rey caught a glimpse of their encounter from her high ground and drunkenly recognized him. She thought, “I don’t need anyone to get me into clubs or tell me how to sneak in. Who does this man think he is. I’m going over there to give him a piece of my mind.” Rose failed in her drunken mom duties to notice Rey stumbling off of the table and meeting Ben in the middle of a crowded club in an even more crowded dance floor. She noticed as she got closer, he was wearing a tie that matched the color of her dress. She must have looked at it for too long because next thing she knew she was tripping and on her way to the floor. Before she and the floor became acquainted, Ben’s gentleman instincts kicked in and wrapped and arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder to catch her. 

“Looks like you got someone to buy you a few drinks little girl.” His tone was amused but low and Rey thought extremely many and sexy. Though that was probably just the tequila talking.

“I can buy my own drinks. I’ll have you know.” Her voice was confident but slurred. And didn’t seem to help her case of proving she wasn’t a ‘little girl’

“Yes, and you sure can handle your liquor well.” Ben scoffed as he steadied her on her heels; hand on her back just like how she entered the club. Rey didn’t appreciate his tone with her. She sat back on one hip and crossed her arms she retorted,

“And you’re not acting like some cryptic asshole who won’t even tell me his name, but has no problem putting me in my place and feeling me up.” She was referring to his hand moving slowly and one finger playing with the velvet fabric of her dress.

“I’d hardly call this feeling you up little girl but, I will tell you that your smart mouth and you might need to be put in your place more often.” Rey let out a ‘hmph’ sound and added on,

“Name?”

“Kylo.” He said extending a hand for a handshake. Rey kept up her drunken confidence and didn’t shake yet.

“Kylo who?” Rey’s words slurred more and even he could tell she was getting drunker by the minute

“Kylo Ren.” Ben told her his full alias and gestured again for handshake. She reached out her hand but to her surprise was pulled in closer to him. He whispered in her ear, “How about you tell me your whole name darling and get a ride home before you make a drunken fool out of yourself. You look too much like a pretty thing to be the token drunk girl at a bar.” She giggled, enjoying the game she thought whispering in each other’s ear was.

“This is a clubbb.” She whispered back. He laughed slightly gave her a look that said “What’s your name darling?” Rey responded finally with, “And it’s not Kris, its Rey.” Ben pulled away a step as not to look out of place in the crowded dance floor.

“Well then Rey, your honesty has found you a way home.” Rey thumbed over the idea of going home with a complete stranger in her alcohol influenced brain… and decided it was a sound idea. But then she remembered she had to tell Rose, Poe, and Finn.

“Well, handsome stranger I would buttt, I’m not really done for the night annddd I have to stick with my friends.”

“You mean the drunken pair an inch close to participating in voyeurism and the girl leaving out the back door with another man.” Rey’s jaw dropped seeing Rose heading out with a guy but wasn’t too surprised at the state Poe and Finn were in. Rey turned back around to face Ben, or now as she knew him Kylo. And pulled the small stirring straw out of his drink. She bit it between her teeth and seductively said, 

“Well aren’t you observant. Kylo Ren.” She dragged out his name on her lips. “I guess I might be taking you up on that ride home. Better be to my home though.” 

Ben gave her a raise of an eyebrow instead of a smile. “Thought you said you weren’t done for the night.”

“You’re right, maybe you should take me out somewhere.” Rey was pushing her luck but she wasn’t scared. Just like the beginning of the night Rey felt some sort of comfort being around him. She couldn’t explain it. 

Ben judged her overconfidence but blamed it on alcohol. “Reckless for a woman with someone she just met.”

“I like to call it confidence.”

The only thing Ben liked more than buying luxuries and being alone in a penthouse was showing off the privileges that come with being a man of his statue. Stroked his ego, and nothing could ever satisfy Ben’s need to boost his. “I like to call it drunk, but I guess if you can act sober enough, I might be keen to take you somewhere less dingy and loud.”

“Careful what you say about my favorite bar.”

“Well, let’s get out of here and I’ll find you a new one to add to your shortlist.” 

“Deal tall, dark, and handsome.” She tried out her new nickname for him, “I’ll drive.”

“Nice try.” He said as that same hand found its way to her back. He took her with him to a back door she’d never seen before. The dark back alley was suddenly illuminated by the headlights of a black and red interior Lamborghini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up post chapter note readers. Y'all know I love you cuz I do the same thing. 
> 
> So here's the 411:  
> I'm going to try to write at least a chapter ahead but, I'm sure some of you fic writers/readers know that can be difficult when writers block hits. Either way I'll try to update every day when I'm not in a funk and I'll let y'all know if something comes up in the notes of the previous chapter so I'm not leading y'all on. 
> 
> Have a nice day ladies gents and nonbinary friends


	2. On My Way Home

“Didn’t expect a man picking me up at a bar to have a Lamborghini, I have to admit that.” Rey said with awe. She’d never even seen anything that costs this much money. She came from a poorer area of her hometown and now living in an itty-bitty New York apartment, it’s not like she would have access to rich neighbors or friends with luxury sports cars. 

“You seem like you’re full of surprises yourself.”

“Hmm, you have no idea.” Rey cooed up at him. The closer she got to getting into the car the more her fight or flight instincts kicked in. She soon realized she might be making a poor decision of getting into an unfamiliar car drunk. No matter the price of the car or how friendly the man seemed to be. “Wait. How do I know you’re not going to kidnap me and drug me, or rape me, or kill me? or-“

“Quite the imagination too. In my line of work, I have no desire, nor would I have any use of you incapacitated or dead.” Ben scoffed. Homicide or any of the other crimes she listed he’d have his opportunity to commit in the past. He wouldn’t waste his time with an unsuspecting girl from a bar. Not when other victims had offered him so much more for the small price of criminal activity. Rey decided against her fears and got into the car, which Ben had opened the door for her. 

“Your line of work? Let me guess I’m not supposed to ask about that.”

“Observant yourself, and correct.”

“Hmm well all the better to imagine my own version of you.”

“Imagining, even when I’m right in front of you? Seems like you’re afraid I’ll let your expectations down.”

“Ha, man with need to know occupation is trying to psychoanalyze me?” Rey pulled out her big girl words from her inhibited thought process.

“Hm just being observant, don’t worry I won’t let your expectations down.” After getting in the car himself he began to pull out onto the busy Manhattan street. Rey eyed the dimly lit time on the car 12:30 

“Not a whole lot of places accepting people at half past midnight.”

“Don’t worry about that sweetheart. I show up and doors open.” Ben was enjoying what felt like picking up a stray with potential and showing her the luxuries of life. It coincided with his guarded hobby of his private life. 

“You are a curious man with a large ego.” Ben smiled for the first time that night. This woman was doing things to him, he hadn’t let a woman get close to doing in years. Intrigue him, and even begin to seduce him. There was no harm in it for him however. It wasn’t like he was in an arrangement currently. The rest of the ride to wherever Rey was headed to was uneventful until she got frantic texts from Rose, Poe, and Finn

Finn: Are you hooking up with someone??? Rey we talked about this BUDDY SYSTEM  
Rose: You better haul ass back to Jackson’s. I don’t know where you went but you’re coming back RIGHT NOW!  
Poe: Haha everyone’s freaking out about you. Go hookup and call us afterwards.  
Rose: HOES BEFORE BROS GET BACK OVER HERE I’M GETTING YOU A CHILD LEASH WHEN YOU GET BACK

“Your phone’s lighting up. People missing you?”

“Hopefully won’t miss me for long. Unless you’re changed your mind about kidnapping me.”

“You’re pretty keen on that little girl. You seem like you are full of surprises.” Ben took his hand off the gear shift and placed it on Rey’s exposed thigh. She shuddered slightly at his touch. The car took a turn and Rey noticed they were pulling up at a valet somewhere. “Good thing you were overdressed for Jackson’s you look like you’ll fit right here.”

“And where exactly is here?” Rey asked as Ben began to exit the car. He walked around to her side door and opened it and extended a hand. “Gentleman.” Rey noted quietly.

“Just a friend’s place.”

“Interesting choice to take a girl to a friend’s house. Spent all your money on your car now you’re homeless?”

“Would I let down your expectations like that, Rey?” Rey stepped out of the car and shivered. The cold nighttime Manhattan breeze never failed to surprise Rey. Even in the summer months she seemed to fall victim to cold nights. “I’d offer you my coat but we’re going indoors.”

“Maybe I’ll pretend to be cold later to see if your chivalrous offer still stands.” Ben waited for Rey to take his arm and walked with her to the front of the tall building. Rey noticed again as he flashed a card bouncers and security guards opened doors for them immediately. She began to question who she was with, and if she was honest being with someone with that sort of apparent power was starting to scare Rey. Once they got into an elevator Rey finally took the time to text back the frantic Rose and Finn.

Rey: I’ll be home soon I’m just stopping somewhere on my way home. I’m fine don’t worry. 

Finn texted back almost immediately.  
Finn: You only text that formal and drunk when you’ve met somebody. God Rey you don’t go on dates at midnight. You better be home soon.

The elevator gave a soft ding of a bell and the doors opened into a skyscraper restaurant with all around glass windows. Despite the time of night, the place was packed with women in fancy dresses and expensive accessories and men in luxury suits and ties. Rey felt suddenly very out of place. But another hand wrapped around her waist leading her to a man with a nice suit and waiters apron snapped her out of her fit of self-conscious feelings.

“Hutch, table.”

“Kylo, haven’t seen you in a while. Got a new lady with you.” Hutch gestured to you. Rey remembered Kylo’s words of acting sober and she stuck out a hand for a handshake. Hutch took it,

“Rey Johnson.”

“Last names aren’t common around here. Drinks on the house for you Miss Johnson. Although your waltz gate in those heels suggests you and Mr. Ren have already had a night of drinking and dancing.” Hutch was shorter than Kylo and his fading to English accent gave her the inference that he had spent quite some time in France. 

Kylo led Rey to a table in the corner and two glasses of red wine were set in front of them. Before Rey could even register how expensive the wine that was set in front of her was a plate of Italian appetizers of some sort were set in front of the two of them. Kylo picked up one of the appetizers on his fork and offered it to Rey. “How could a thing of such untrained grace and sophistication look uncomfortable in ap lace like this?” Ben’s question surprised Rey.

“Oh sophistication? You most certainly don’t know me then.” Rey took a sip of her wine trying to mimic Kylo’s small sips out of his glass.

“I take myself to be a pretty good judge of character.” Rey felt his feet move under the table. He spread his legs wider and relaxed into the booth seating. Rey noted a dead giveaway to a big ego and an even bigger power complex. Social worker training courses served her well in identifying 

“Let me guess, pairs well with your oh so secret occupation.”

“Mm you’re very interested in what I do after I told you it was a secret.”

“Why don’t you test out your observation and profiling skills that you’ve been teasing me with all night. So I can see if you’re any good at your secret occupation.” 

“Sounds like some fun little girl.” Ben took one more sip of his wine and then took a long look at Rey. “You’re from England. Your accent sounds like you grew up outside of London. Your phone background is a photo of a man yet you left with me telling me it’s a friend. The closeness you feel towards your friends suggests you have only a few close ones. You’re not close to your family because of your guarded yet reckless disposition. Your shoe’s and bags are knockoffs of luxury brands and you’re about 19, leading me to believe you’re a college student making meager money at NYU studying some sort of psychology, forensics, or communications.” After rambling on about Rey’s life and scaring her with his accuracy Ben took a sip to wet his mouth and Rey took a gulp for some more liquid courage. “Close?” He asked once she’d downed the rest of her wine.

“Scarily. Well I guess you wouldn’t need to hold me for long after kidnapping me for information.” Rey joked suggesting she was some great spy. After a few more minutes of talking and awkward icebreaker like conversations the musicians in the corner started playing one of Rey’s very favorite and a very old song. Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me to the Moon. 

“Your eyes lit up, you like the song?”

“Staring into my eyes were you?” Ben gave her a smirk. She liked the thought of a man of his stature staring into the eyes of a nobody like her. “And yes, my grandfather used to sing this song to me all the time.”

“You’re a bit of an old soul aren’t you.” Ben stood up from the both and walked over to Rey’s side. He extended a hand to her. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at her.

“Well I feel like I’m on a proper date now, are you asking me to dance with you?”

“Maybe. I like this song too. Now are you going to sit there or dance with me?” Rey took his hand and Ben gently puller her up to him. Being led to the classier dance floor than where they originally met triggered a strange sense of dejavu in Rey. But hearing the famous bridge of the song snapped her out of her thoughts and coincidentally into Kylo’s arms to dance with him. 

Dancing with Kylo felt like Rey was floating on air. Getting lost in his eyes and in the dimmed lights and candles of the restaurant. The couples and dates in elegant clothing whirling around them funneled Rey’s vision in until she only looked at Kylo. Hands snaking up Kylo’s Chest and to his shoulder coupled with Kylo’s hands feeling around Rey’s back and pulling her in closer to him boosted their uninhibited feelings. 

“I met you a few hours ago and now I’m up and close to you and dancing in one of your buddy’s restaurants. This has got to be the strangest night of my life.”

“Strange in a bad way or a good way?” Kylo moved his hand from Rey’s waist to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’d like to think it’s a good way.” Rey smiled and looked deep into those brown and honey flecked eyes. 

“Normally a random woman at a bar wouldn’t be making me feel this way but Rey I’m very enticed to kiss you.”

“Normally? You say that like you pick up broke bar hopping college students on a regular basis.”

“Avoiding my cue so let me phrase it as a statement. I’m going to kiss you, with tongue. And I’m going to slide my hand down your back and grab that ass I’ve been looking at all night. and I know you’re going to enjoy it.” Rey’s breath hitched as she took in Kylo’s words. He made good on his promise and Rey felt a hand that once held hers glide behind her head and she felt herself melt into his hold. She leaned in closer to him and he closed the gap with his lips. Her soft approach to the kiss was contrasted by his smooth but rough way of attacking the kiss. But it wasn’t unpleasant. No in fact Rey felt like she was being devoured and worshiped. Like her lips were and oasis and he’d been stuck in the desert for years. His tongue slowly came to meet her closed lips on him, and she let him explore her mouth with no hesitation. His hand slipped down her back to grab her ass like he’d promised, and she leaned forwards into his hips more. She could feel some desire building in him, but she couldn’t judge. She was shamed by the wetness forming between her legs, especially for a man she’d just met. But by the way she was being kissed then she couldn’t care enough to try to calm down her flames of desire. 

It was only when Rey felt him hardening in his pants her virginity, shameful in her eyes might she add, brought fear back to her thought process. She pulled away from the kiss slowly and met his eyes with hers. “Um, well maybe it is getting a bit late. We should consider heading home soon. I have to get to work tomorrow afternoon too.”

“You liked the kiss I could tell that much but something is off about you.”

“Like I said, I’m full of surprises.” Rey quoted herself from earlier to save herself the embarrassment of telling him, ‘well I’m a virgin and your dick is hard in your pants and I’m unexperienced as fuck and yeah I’m scared.’ What she said instead was obviously the better choice in her mind.

“Yes, you are darling. You’re right, let’s get you home. I did promise you a ride home a few hours ago. He offered her his arm again and they started to make their way back to the valet down the long elevator ride. Once down in the lobby again the cold Manhattan air gave Rey a familiar set of chills up her spine. Before she could even register she was cold or make a sly comment about Kylo’s promise earlier, his coat he grabbed from the coat rack inside as draped around her shoulders and his arm returned to his seemly favorite spot of around her waist. 

“Still a gentleman.” Rey said to him with a laugh.

“Only for a beautiful lady like you.” He said with humor but Rey could sense there was a little truth behind his words.

Once they were back in the car Kylo’s hand returned to Rey’s thigh just as it had been on the way to what she would call a date. His mind wandered now having kissed her with such passion and gotten a taste of her body in his hands. Rey was about to put her address into the car’s navigation system but Ben caught her hand before she could. “Lived in this city my whole life. I’ll know where your apartment is. What’s the address.” Rey as shocked but complied. Noting this man had said to her tonight had been untrue anyways. She told him the address and the car revved quietly and they were back onto the streets of Manhattan. The clock read a little after 3:00. “shit” she thought. “Everyone’s going to kill me when I get back home”. But Kylo snapped her out of her thoughts when he asked, “So is there a boyfriend or husband or brother I should be looking out for when I walk you to your door?”

“Haha had a bad run-in in the past?” Rey laughed at his question, “But no, just probably a very upset and concerned roommate and maybe two very wasted but mad friends if were unlucky. But I’d think a guy like you would be able to handle yourself if someone came after you.”

“Just because I look like I could doesn’t mean I’d want to end my night that way.” Rey noticed they were only about thirty minutes away from her apartment at that point. She also noticed Ben’s hand shifting farther and farther up her thigh and the glances they shared were lasting longer and longer. No matter how scared she was of the sexual tension she could no doubt feel it building between them. “Oh great, I’m going to get badly finger banged in a Lamborghini by a man I just met” Ben snapped her out of her thoughts again, “You’re getting nervous again. I can feel you tensing up.”

“Well it’s a little stressing when you and a man have both had too much to drink and his hand is shifting up your leg. I can tell where this is going Kylo.”

“Hmm but you’re nervous, even after I felt you grinding your hips up against me and begging me for more with your tongue.” He took another look at the on stubborn woman next to him, “You’re a virgin aren’t you, doll?” Rey’s face turned bright red and she felt a bead of sweat form on her neck.

“What? That’s insane.” She retorted, “And even if I was that’s none of your business and frankly quite rude of you to assume of anyone.” 

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with being a virgin. Your virginity should be cherished not taken away by someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“Well you’re being oddly cryptic and scary talking about my virginity and rubbing my thigh.”

“Just leaving you some advice before I drop you off.”

“What I won’t see you again?”

“Unfortunately, not for some time.”

“What are you saying? What you didn’t like me or something? I’m a big girl I can handle rejection.”

“Not rejection I’ll just be a way for a while. Business.” 

“Oh. Of course, Mr. Big Bad Business Man. Blaming leaving me with no answers after a date.”

“If you want answers you should ask more questions. And your opinion of this being a date is just as it is an opinion, not a fact.”

“Oh, now that’s just cheap. What is it because I’m not dressed head to toe in designer and snorting diamonds up my nose? You’re an asshole you know that?”

“I’ve been told. But you need to watch your mouth little girl. Be grateful for experiences you get from being as beautiful as you are and don’t anger those who give you them.”

“Oh, now here you go again putting me back in my place. Ok you know what this is fine we’re ten minutes away let me walk home. Pull over now.”

“I’ve already decided to drive you home, I’m driving you home. Put your seatbelt back on and wait ten more minutes. The more time I spend with you sweetheart the more I realize how stubborn and hardheaded you are.” Rey antagonized Ben the rest of the ride home, but her claims weren’t’ totally unwarranted. 

Once they pulled up out front of her street Rey got ready to storm up the stairs into her apartment. Just her luck, she thinks she’s found a prince charming but just when he could seal the deal, he pushes her away on a cheap excuse. Rey gave her last jab at Kylo. “You know what, I had a nice time tonight but your kind of fucking yourself over buddy. Don’t call me.”

“I had quite a nice time too doll, but I hope you’ll lose the attitude for when I do call you.” Ben calmly responded. He managed to be quicker than Rey and open the door for her before she could storm out of the car on her own. She hadn’t even realized she was still wearing his coat but at this point she was too mad to care, and Kylo had too many jackets like that to care about giving one away. Kylo closed the door to the car and pinned Rey in between him and the cold metal of the car. He leaned in close to whisper just as he had done at the bar, “You’re going to let me give you a kiss on the cheek goodnight and you’re going to lose the attitude with me. You’re too pretty and to smart to get yourself mixed up with the wrong crowd and I’ll just clue you in that getting bratty with me will let you do just that.” Rey’s head was dipped down to the side and she was visibly angry with him. But a little part of her liked being cornered and told what to do by him. “I’ll keep tabs on you while I’m gone. But now you’re going to let me say goodbye to you like a gentleman and walk back up to your apartment and get your bratty little princess ass to bed.” He reached up to grab her chin and made her look him in the eye, “Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Rey spat at him. She was enjoying making him mad at this point,

“Yes what?” Ben got even closer in her face.

“Yes sir.” Rey said, giving Kylo a bratty smile. Kylo let her go and she walked away from him towards the apartment giving him some room to calm down. Rey had one last thing to say however, “Where’s my kiss?” Kylo reached out towards her, grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss with more fire under it than the first time. Before Rey can register it her legs are pulled up and she wraps him around Kylo. And her hands are pinned up behind her head to the roof of the car. His kisses become like leaving sparks of fire on her skin and travel down her neck to her chest and back up. She feels him grind up against her and it only makes her kiss him deeper. She wanted more but before she could get it her hands were back by her side. Dress pulled back down. And spun around to face the way to her apartment with a soft kiss planted on her cheek. The last words she heard from him were,

“Goodnight beautiful.”


	3. I Don't Want to Talk About it

“Oh, now this is rich. You want to tell us where you’ve been for the past, oh I don’t know, four hours?” Poe said as Rey tried to slip inside her apartment.

“Why are you still here you have work in the morning?” She tried to shift the blame. Poe wasn’t buying it, he answered,

“Because lil miss decided tonight was a good night to go and try getting kidnapped. And who’s jacket is that?” Poe interrogated.

“I was not kidnapped I texted you all that I was stopping somewhere on my way home. Also, none of your business who’s jacket I’m wearing. For all you know it could be mine,” Rey sassed, “And I’m home now. No lies here. And now I’m going to bed so goodnight.” Rey was exhausted form trying to hide her obvious confusion and disappointment and anger Kylo had brought out in her tonight. One minute he was a perfect gentleman with her, the next he was feeling her up and ordering her around, and next he wasn’t even telling her if she should expect a second date. Also, he seemed to make her believe he didn’t think it was a date. She thought, “Oh so we just pick up British Street Trash and Pretty Woman them for fun??” Just as she thought she was going to evade the onslaught of Poe’s questions a still drunken Finn walked down the hallway.

“Oooooh miss thing is back! Who’d you hook up with? Did you finally loose it?”

“Finn no, I told you I’m not whoring myself out. And I don’t really want to talk about tonight I’m tired and we all have to work tomorrow.”

“Youch, I’m starting to think she did lose it, but it wasn’t any good.” Rose walked towards them.

“Oh great, the gang’s all here.”

“Now, why did I see you leave the club with that big ass man who let us in? Care to explain?” Rose looked Rey up and down and saw a small mark starting to form on her jaw. “Oh and the hickey. Alright sit down you’re telling us everything that happened tonight.”

“Nope, ok I’m calling it. Everyone is going to bed. I don’t want to talk about tonight too much has happened.” Rey decided to not get mad at her very intrusive friends but rather pushed Finn down on to the small couch in their “living room”, throw Poe a blanket from a chair, and push Rose with her into their bedrooms. Once Rey was alone and her soon sobering up brain was starting to give her a headache, she let herself get flustered and frustrated all at once. She threw off the oversized coat she was still wearing and pulled her dress off with so much fury she could’ve ripped it in half. She didn’t bother to wash up or put on anything. Her exhaustion took over and the second her head hit the pillow she was down for the count. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Rey was woken up by Rose opening the curtains and tripping over last night’s clothes. “Finn left for work a bit ago, Poe has class, and so do I in an hour, so you my dear have to get up and get alive again.”

“I don’t feel alive yet.” Rey groaned and covered her face with the pillow

Rose set some water on the cluttered nightstand. “Well, drink some water and have some coffee because you owe me an explanation of what happened last night.” Rey sat up and took a drink of water and Rose tossed her a shirt from the floor. 

“What more is there to tell. I left with a guy had a great night, then the second we got in the car he made it pretty obvious he didn’t want to see me again.”

“What? First off where the hell did you go. There wasn’t even a name on find my friends of where you were. Also how did he make it clear, said not to call him? Sounds sketchy seeming as you have a fucking hickey on your jaw, and you had sex hair.”

“Oh, shut up, I was just at a restaurant somewhere. Not really sure where last night’s details are blurred. But also, yes, he made it clear I asked if I would see him again and he said he’ll be away for a while. How fucking cryptic is that?”

“Not cryptic, maybe just honest. Did he say why?” Rose always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt. She was raised to, but Rey on the other hand lived by guilty until proven innocent. 

“He said for work, but of course being a mysterious hit man looking guy he wouldn’t tell me what that was.” Rose’s face smiled less but still kept a sliver of hopeful.

“Maybe he just couldn’t tell you, legal reasons. It happens sometimes.”

“Oh yeah definitely he’s some sort of man whore or escort probably. That’s why he picked up street trash and pretty fucking woman-ed me.”

“Ugh not those type of legalities. C’mon you, no more pity party you’re getting some food in you and we’re watching criminal minds until I have to go to class.”

“At least it’s not running this time.” Last time Rey had a date gone wrong Rose had gotten her up at 7 the next morning to go ‘running’ with her. Although running was more like pathetic jogging and both of them complaining.

“Hey, I read online running is a great way to get out frustrations.” Rey finally got out of bed and stumbled her way into their shared bathroom, and Rose walked out to the kitchen. Wiping off last night’s makeup and throwing bedhead up into a bun Rey finally got to look at what was left as goodbye treats from last night’s adventures. “Uhm, Rey. You might want to come out and look at this.” Rey let out a disheartened sigh, ‘what could be broken now?’, she thought. Rey finished up making herself look human again and walked out to the kitchen. Looking up to where Rose was, she saw a good sized arrangement of white tulips, red roses, and pink lilies. Upon further inspection she saw a heavy looking card taped to vase the flower resided in. 

“Oh no, no, no no. No ma’am I am not going there I’m not letting some random send me apology flowers.” Rose struggled to get the flowers onto the counter but eventually succeeded. 

“Little late for that mindset. There’s already apology flowers in our kitchen no, get used to it.” Rose dusted off her shirt and pulled up a seat to look at the flowers. “Gosh these smell good, expensive even. Ooh! There’s a card.” Rose pulled off the card and read the front “Rey”, she dragged out her name. “It’s for youuuu.” 

“Couldn’t guess.” Rey repeated her, “I don’t take charity.” Over and over under her breath. Rey opened the card and found a handwritten note. “Still a gentleman.” She whispered sarcastically.” The card read:

Rey,

My apologies for upsetting you last night. I received some not good news about an assignment I’m to be sent on. Enjoy the flowers and the gift. I’ll be keeping tabs on you darling. You’re something quite special.

Kylo

“Gift?”, Rey thought but her questions were answered when a heavy metal card slipped out of the envelope. A piece of receipt paper was attached to the card that read 

$500, buy yourself something nice from me. Forgive me not having time to shop for something.

“Fucking hell.” Rey rolled her eyes and set the card down aggressively. It made a metallic sound that caught Rose’s attention. She picked it up and looked it over. Her eyes grew wide and jaw fell open.

“Five hundred dollars?? Rey who the hell is this guy? What did you do?”

“No one. Well, apparently someone who thinks I need his help.”

“Rey, this covers the rest of this month’s bills and next months! Oh, my lord I love this man. Flowers and financial support he’s a keeper-“Rose’s expression shifted to more sinisterly inquisitive, “Rey Ellen Johnson, did you actually take Finn’s advice? Did you get a sugar daddy?” Rey’s face turned bright red from the embarrassment of just thinking about that possibility. “Oh my god you so did, you’re blushing!”

“No! Hell no! I explicitly told Finn I’m not doing that. I don’t even think this man thinks we went’ on a date why is he sending me money? I’m not some charity case.” Rey picked up the card again and tried to make sense of why she was being sent this.

“Well either you have a sugar daddy, or you’re being stalked. This card says Mr. Kylo Ren will be keeping tabs on you.”

“Probably the ladder of the two. Now let’s get this shit off the kitchen counter I don’t want Poe or Finn finding out about this.” 

“Only if you tell me everything that happened last night,” Rose said as she stuck out pinky for a pinky promise. Rey hooked pinkies with her begrudgingly and the two women began to move the flowers into Rose’s room, the bigger of the two bedrooms. “Well if we’re keeping the flowers in this room, I’m taking that card for bills this month.”

“Deal, it’s not like I want it anyway.”

“Oh, you want it. You just don’t like accepting help.” Rose said and bopped her nose. “Ok so spill.” Rose said as she sat down on her bed. Rey took her usual spot in Rey’s room of sitting on the furry rug on the floor, leaning against the pillow-y chair on the floor.

“Well what can I say? I mean I was drunk dancing on tables, and I saw the man who got us into the bar and I went over to him.”

“No, no. GO back what did this man say to you when we first go into the club, I saw him standing next to you.”

“God Rose, you’re making me test my drunk memory.” Rey laughed. Although she wasn’t enjoying the topic of discussion, she was enjoying their girl time. Rose raised and eyebrow at her, wanting her to continue. “Well he knew my ID was a fake, which was weird. And he was just oldy friendly from the minute he walked in. It was just a weird vibe. Not a scary one though, he didn’t make me feel scared.”

“That’s weird, ok go on.”

“Yeah so anyways I was drunk and spied him from the other side of the club and made my way over to him to confront him. Then we got talking and he was hitting on me and you three were very preoccupied, so I decided to let him take me out.”

Rose asked her next question in her mom voice, “At midnight?”

“I had tequila; you know that leads to me getting lost in the city. This is no surprise.” Rey said matter-o-factly. “Ok so I go out back and I’m expecting him to just be some sleaze bag who takes me out back and begs for a blow job. But no, we walk into the back ally and I see a fucking Lamborghini.”

“Wait what?” Rose said shocked.

“I know. And that’s not even the weirdest part. Then he takes us to a restaurant or a bar, or I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like a place where rich fancy people go to hang out and talk and dance and get served fancy small foods.”

“Good description. Could always count on you to get the details huh?” Rose mocked her. Rey had a famously bad sense of her surroundings. Got her into a lot of troubling situations in the past. 

“Oh my god shut it.” Rey said humorously, “Ok anyways this guy knew the owner or something and we had wine and little snack thingies,”

“Appetizers?” Rose suggested.

“Yes those, and then we danced and um,” Rey’s face got red for the next part, “He kissed me, like a good kiss. And um then I didn’t really want him to get the wrong idea, so I suggested he take me home.”

“Scared virginities again. God this disease is chronic with you.”

“Is not and I wasn’t scared I just didn’t want to hook up with a guy I just met.”

“A guy who took you to a rich people place, drove you in a sports car, danced with you, got you expansive wine and food.”

“I get it wasn’t my most thought through idea but stick with me, so you know why I’m mad at him.” Rey tossed a pillow at Rose in a sarcastically mad manner. 

“Ok so I get in the car. And I’m about to put my address in the gps and he pulls the cocky asshole move of going ‘just tell me the address and I’ll know where its is’

“So, he got lost, didn’t he?” Rose asked

Rey got more frustrated with memories of last night, “No even worse he knew exactly where to go, such an ego. And then he tells me he’ll be away for a while and I get understandably upset. I’m a big girl I can handle rejection.”

“Give him the benefit of the doubt Rey he might just actually be busy.”

“Ugh well if he’s not he’s being rude and childish, so I obviously got upset at him for the ride him. Then he got all upset and kissed me like an animal then gave me a kiss on the cheek and chivalrous goodbye. He’s got to be bipolar or something, he’s like two different people.”

“Well no matter how bipolar he was at the end of the date he sounds like a perfect gentleman and we need rent money so you’re going on another date with him.” Rose said as she stood up from the bed. “And I have to get to class so if and when this mystery man calls you better get another date.”

“Oh yeah he’ll call me at my number that he doesn’t have.”

“Rey he sent you $500 for upsetting you, I have a feeling he doesn’t need to ask for his number.” Rose laughed.


	4. Overzealous Generosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwhh Shit, our homegirl's got some big exciting things on the horizon. Maybe she'll stop being so stubborn and accept what path her life is OBVIOUSLY wanting her to go down.
> 
> I feel like the idea of "fate" or "destiny" in this fic is like the force in the cannon universe. Ya know? Just kinda like pushing them together even when one or both party(ies) might be totally against it.
> 
> So yeah, leave criticism or if you liked it cuz it makes me smile and feel like I'm doing something ok-ish

A few month’s pass without Rey hearing a word from Kylo Ren, but she did receive the occasional card reminding her, she’s still unfortunately on her mind… with Rey’s lest favorite Visa Card. Rose reminded her over and over again she’s the world’s most ungrateful coincidental sugar baby. Rose however loved them not having to worry about paying for utilities or rent anymore. Rose’s “family dinners”, what she called dinner with Poe and Finn and Rose’s new boo, had stepped up in quality with the extra funds. Not to mention Rey’s new purse Rose had encouraged her to buy with their now extra funds. Finn mentioned that she was starting to look like a real sugar baby now too. But strangely the more comments she received from her friends and the more freedom she got from being financially stable pushed her closer to looking for a legitimate outlet for an arrangement.

Rey dropped her phone down on the couch and sighed. “I don’t know, I mean what if the guys I meet are weird old creepy men?”

“Then you don’t talk to those on the app who look like that. Create your clientele mama, pretty soon I’m expecting you to have a penthouse and walk out exclusively in Chanel and Dior.”

“Ugh I’m nervous I shouldn’t even be doing this.” The longer she put off signing up the less enticing it became. 

“Admit it, you like the whole being spoiled and taken care of. It’s normal It’s fun even. Now hurry up and sign up for this crap before you have to go to work. You’ll never do it if you don’t do it now. I know you.” He said poking aggressively at her phone. 

“Ok, ok fine. I’ll do it.”

“I still think you should ask for an allowance from your mystery prince charming though.”

“Finn that was months ago, and I haven’t heard from him. For all we know some other creep could be sending me and Rose flowers and money. This is New York after all. it wouldn’t be the first time a creep sent weird things to us.” Rey was referring to the strange gift baskets Rose and her once got after their downstairs neighbor found out two female college students were living alone. That was the time when Finn and Poe stayed over almost every night. 

After a few minutes of Finn helping her build a profile that made her seem way less innocent and way more sexualized than she was, and answering an onslaught of embarrassing questions, Rey’s heart dropped to her stomach seeing the congratulations on the screen, meaning her profile was complete. “Well,” She said to Finn, “I’m officially on my way to becoming a glorified prostitute.”

“Oh, save it, sugar babies are spoiled not paid.” Finn sing-songy repeated the app’s slogan. 

“Mhm I feel spoiled already. Spoiled Rotten.” Rey said hiding a shiver of disgust for herself go straight up her spine.

Finn picked up his bag “Well then, Rotten Apple time to get off my ass and to class.”

“Stop speaking in rhymes it creeps me out.” She said elbowing Finn in the side. Rey picked up her bag too and her keys and they both headed out on their way. Rey prayed her profile was unenticing enough for no one to message her. She still felt uneasy about selling herself out like this. Nevertheless, she made her way to the coffee shop a block from the apartment and clocked in. No matter how messed up Rey’s day could be getting that smell of coffee beans and warm pastries made all her worries melt away. It reminded her of the brick buildings and fall aura of her hometown. Hours passed by with some good regular customers and others coming up with complaints not even the God of coffee could make right. Finally after a few missed calls from Rose she decided to take a look at her phone, which for some reason was blown up with notifications. 

Arrangements: 2 new added acquaintances  
Arrangements: 3 new messages  
Arrangements: 2 requests

Rose: Uhm so there’s another gift at the house but I think you’ll want to see this one for yourself.  
Poe: I just got to your place and you’re really going to want to get off work early. This is pretty wild  
Rose: You better not have plans on Halloween.

“Ok this day can’t get any stranger now.” Rey thought exasperated. Her worst fears of her profile being liked already happening and now either the apartment was ransacked, or she’d won the creepy stalker gift lottery. Finally, it was her break and she was able to check the Arrangement notifications. Thankfully they were mostly spam and sketchy accounts she wouldn’t have to think twice about not responding to. But one of them looked intriguing. The pictures weren’t what she’d expected, however. No face pictures, but Finn had reminded her that was normal, but it was only pictures of his hands on a knife of some sort, or his whole body and tying up rope with his hands, but the last one was even more strange

After her break usually the regulars would be finishing up and she would prepare to lock up but this time someone else walked in. A man, a little taller than Rey, with red hair who kept his head down walked up to the counter. 

“Iced Americano, medium.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry yes. Medium Iced Americano.” She repeated back and looked up to greet the customer. The customer slid a credit card towards her, but something familiar about the card caught her eye.

Armitage (redacted)  
First Order Enterprise

Rey’s heartbeat quickened. “Is this what he means by keeping tabs on me? This can’t be a coincidence. I’ve never seen something like this in my life and now I’ve seen two First Order Cards in two months.”

“Something wrong ma’am?” The customer asked noticing Rey wasn’t picking up the card.

“Not at all. Sorry, just have something on my mind.” She swiped the card and got to work on making the drink. But the whole time she kept a side eye on the man. Watching his mannerisms and trying to rationalize the strange occurrences of men of seemingly high stature and power running into her. It couldn’t be a coincidence at this point. Receiving gifts from Kylo Ren then another scary and brooding man coming to her at work. Well to be fair she considered the fact that someone walking into a coffee shop isn’t malignant. But she was still upset over it. She was definitely going to do some google research on “First Order.” She finished making his drink and set it on the pickup counter. “There you go. Medium Iced Americano.” He came over to pick it up and Rey slid the drink closer to her. He looked up at her and she took her chance at asking him what she wanted to know. “So um, if you don’t mind me asking,” The man looked at her intrigued, “What exactly is First Order Enterprise?”

“Classified, now the drink I paid for.” The man said annoyed.

Rey held out on giving him the drink for another second, “Just one more itty-bitty question and I hope you don’t answer classified,” She swallowed a lump in her throat, “Uhm, do you know Kylo Ren?”

“Ma’am if you’re waiting to be contacted by someone at FOE you need to do just that,” He snatched the drink from her hand, “Wait.” 

“Have a nice evening!” She called out after him, hoping to evade a customer complaint. By the time her awkward encounter was over it was time to clock out. It was only as Rey was locking the front door, she remembered the texts she got from her roommate. She hailed a cab and headed back to her apartment quick. This ought to be good if Rose was letting her know about a gift at the door before, she even got back. Usually she’d just get home and Rose would make the comment, “Well there’s our cab and metro for the next few months!” Or something like that. And Rey would know Mr. Dark and Sketchy had dropped something outrageous off. 

After getting out of the cab and heading upstairs she heard glasses clinking and music playing from her apartment. She unlocked the door hoping there wasn’t some party going on that she was going to have to clean up in the morning. Instead she saw her three friends watching tv and drinking something, champagne? 

“Well isn’t it the lady of the hour!” Yelled and clinked a champagne flute with Rose. “Your lovely stalker man sponsored the drink of tonight, uhh what is this called blanco de blances? Something like that oh anyways,” He held up the bottle, “Champagne!”

“Ok not that I don’t love free drinks, but where did you get this champagne and is that all? Kind of sketchy to drop off a bottle with nothing else.”

“Oh, was there something else go look at that box. And by the way these champagne flutes came with it, there’s one left for you my dear.” Rose cooed. Rey set her bag down and walked over to the kitchen counter. Where a black box with a gold ribbon was set. She saw another one of his famous handwritten notes attached to it.

“By the way, I knew he was a keeper. Men with good handwriting equals a man with good hands.” Finn commented.

“Finn! Less over sexualizing everything more champagne drinking.” Rose reprimanded him. 

“Amen.” Rey said drawn out and under her breath. She read the note,

Rey,

I’m back from assignment, doll. Heard you had a run in with one of my men at your work. Hope he wasn’t too unpleasant to you. Anyways here’s some celebratory drinks, a friend gifted them to me when I landed but I figured you seemed more of a champagne drinker than I. Don’t forget to check the box.

Kylo Ren

“Your lover boy is baaackk.” Rose cooed. “You going to go meet up with him? Did you open the box yet?”

“Woah one question at a time. And not yet, have you? Should I be scared?” Rey hated to admit that after seeing he was still keeping current tabs on he r, her heart fluttered a bit. Just like it had done on the night she met him. She pulled off the ribbon from the box. Which she noted had obviously been taken off and retied. If the poorly tied loose bow wasn’t a dead giveaway, her three friends peered over the side of the couch like children clued her in. Opening the black box she saw white tissue paper with a familiar logo on it. “Oh god” she thought. “That’s a Chanel box isn’t it?” Rey asked to the trio.

“Right you are, now look in the box!” Rey rolled her eyes but was excited deep down. She opened up the tissue paper and saw a folded black something. She pulled it out and let the fabric unravel. It was a long black dress with a cut out back and slit on the leg. The fabric shimmered with a hint of gold when it caught the light just right. Rey’s jaw was on the floor and hands all over the dress. “It couldn’t possibly fit her, no way he knew her size. She’d have to give it back of course. She couldn’t accept a gift like this.” She was breathing harder and was about to loose it until the trio started exclaiming excitedly. 

“Go put it on right now!” Rose exclaimed.

“It probably won’t even be the right size. I’ll have to give it back this is too much.”

“I don’t think you’ll have a good shot at that. Did you read the other note? I’m pretty sure he’s wanting you to wear it.”

“What other note? -“ Rey was about to ask before she looked back at the box, “Oh.” She responded to her own question. She picked up the note and read the second one. 

It should fit well enough. If there’s any problems contact the designer, Charlotte. (he had written her contact information below) I’m hoping you’ll clear your schedule and meet me at a favorite Halloween tradition of mine. Eight o’clock, no doubt I’ll be able to spot you wearing this.

In the box was one invitation and entrance pass to what read to be: FOE Halloween Gala. Masquerade, Black Tie

“I only have one question,” Poe piped up, “What the hell is a foe?”

“Um I need to go try this on and look something up really quick.” Rey took the dress and hurried herself off to her room. She couldn’t contain her thoughts in her head anymore and started speaking her mind aloud. “Oh god this can’t be happening. I can’t do this I’m not going. And I can’t wear this, this is probably worth more than this apartment. Contact a designer? This can’t be custom. I don’t wear custom things. Oh god this can’t be happening why won’t he leave me alone?” 

*Knock Knock* “Rey you left the room frantic.” Rose called out to her form the other side of the locked door. “Do you need help trying that on?”

“No,” Rey panted, “But just get in here.” She unlocked the door and let Rose come in. Rey stumbled back and landed on her bed. She laid back and looked at the ceiling. Clutching her laptop and the expensive dress to her chest. She motioned for Rose to sit next to her. She did and they both sat there staring at the ceiling.

“Why won’t he leave me alone?”

“Probably because he really likes you. Or liked you. You’ve only met once right?”

“Just once,” Starting to wish we didn’t”

“Well, maybe you just need to let things happen. Maybe this is your sign from the universe that you need to let it be and let fate take you where it wants to.”

“Last time I let ‘fate’ take me where I wanted to, I ended up high off my ass in a bathroom in Brooklyn.” Rey laughed. Beside Rey’s unfortunate experience with edibles, Rose and Rey didn’t really talk about Rey’s compulsive need to control her future. She’s never done well with change or other people being in charge. Which explains her aversion to receiving help from anyone? 

“Well I hate to sound like your mother, but I always told you there was something special about you and you just had to wait for the right guy to see it. Maybe you need to give this guy a chance. If he still remembers you after not talking to you for two months, you’re obviously something special to you.” Rose was always good at giving motherly speeches like that. Rey avoided considering her advice and changed the subject, 

“Do you know one of his probably hitman visited me at my work today.”

“Visited or came in for coffee? You get those two things confused a lot.”

“No, both mean the same level of caution should be used. I even tried to ask him what the First Order was, and he just said classified. If he can’t even tell me what it is how and I supposed to go to an event like this alone to meet up with a man who I still believe could just kidnap me and kill me.”

“Yes, because people who want to kill you pay your bills, gift you Chanel, and write you love notes.”

Rey scoffed, “Ever heard of a stalker?”

“No but you seem to believe you have one.” Rose joked. “Well I have an idea, if you’re so scared to go alone I’ll go with you. If he likes you this much, he’ll like you enough to keep spoiling you rotten, he’ll like you enough to let you bring a friend.” Rey admitted to herself that Rose was on to something, “Plus maybe I can find myself a rich man.” 

“I guess you’re right. But I’m not even considering it until we find out more about this FOE crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up y'all! Apparently people are reading this which is really crazy cuz I feel like I'm talking out of my ass for all of this. But anyways thank you and for the one person that commented I'm elated cuz that means you actually read my shit and even thought its only one person that's really special <3
> 
> Also I don't know if any of you care but I got my wisdom teeth out today and boy oh boy was that an experience. Little anecdote: apparently I woke up in the middle of the surgery but don'r remember it so I'll just cross that terrifying experience of waking up during surgery off the bucket list. 
> 
> So um, I'll try to get chapter 5 up tomorrow and maybe even chapter 6 up tomorrow evening if I'm feeling more human. Writing ahead really helped me out today lol.
> 
> Ok have a great day Adam Rats and Reylo Trash!


	5. You're Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the internal temperature of a Tauntaun? Lukewarm!
> 
> Ok hello, hello hello!
> 
> Rey really do be getting everyone hitting her up rn don't she? Ugh would kill to get the kind of attention this girlie seems to get in every single imagined scenario or fic. But lets be honest no I don't boys are too difficult and don't like me (*puppy dog eyes and shy fingers emojis*
> 
> But enough ranting about my non existent love life, leave me a comment about who you think this mystery man is.  
> ... ok that was a cheap shot to get more comments, and I know its no mystery. But like lets have some fun, Ooh I know give me wrong answers only hehe B )
> 
> Anywaysss, Enjoy!

“Well let’s make a deal now. You put on this pretty thing and show it off to the boys before they come in here rampaging. And I’ll start googling for answers on your mystery organization.” Rose said trying to be mysterious.

“Fine, fine. I guess if I’m going to let life take pull me by the hair I might as well have a dress that fits me to do it in.”

“Mhm, an you’ll probably end up doing it in that dress.” Rose joked. Rey rolled her eyes at Rose’s joke. She picked up the dress and began undressing to try it on. She stepped into it and pulled it up her legs and struggled to find the right hole to put her arms and head through. But once it was on, she marveled at how perfectly the dress fit. “If I didn’t think he was stalking me before I sure do now” she said in her head, commenting on how the dress fit like a glove.

“Oh, my lord, Rey. How am I going to get a rich husband at this thing if you’re next to me looking like that?” Rose yelled. She was joking but Rey sensed the compliment behind Rose’s exclamation. Rey and Rose were in shock of how expensive looking but complimentary to Rey’s features the dress was. She could only be describe as looking like a hidden golden temptress. Sleek and professional to the untrained eye but on closer inspection the gold reflections and cut outs of the dress showed just enough to let the eye imagine the rest of her ungloved figure. 

“Please, I have half the mind to send you by yourself to this thing. This isn’t something I should be wearing it’s too much. Also have you found out anything,” Rey dragged out the word, “about the First Order?”

“Only that their communications director is ass because this website has absolutely nothing of importance on it. No emails, no contacts, no description, no phone numbers.” Rose opened a new tab and kept searching for anything that could give them some sort of clearance on what this obviously classified organization was.

“Ugh ok, I’ll help you look in a few minutes, I guess I have to go appease the masses and let the boys see.” Rey walked out the door and took a reassuring breath before letting Poe and Finn see her. 

“Oh my god! Someone get me a glass, because I just found me a tall drink of water.” Poe quoted at Rey. Her favorite movie has and will always be tangled, and her friends always quoted it at her. This time was accurate though, Rey even knew deep down she looked good in the dress. Finn stood up and made Rey do a twirl. 

Finn hyped her up and said, “I love the back, that looks so good!” 

“Halloween’s two weeks away kid, you’ve got like fourteen days to learn how to act like the perfect lady that dress suggest you to be.” Poe joked. Although it was meant to be humorous the thought of having to go to a gala full of rich important people scared her. The fanciest of outfits, powerful important men and women, snooty stuck ups who’d judge every mistake she made that night. Sounded like hell to Rey. But at least if she decided to go and take Rose, she’d have someone to fall back on. The three of them talked in the living room for a while, and even turned on “Say Yes to the Dress.” Poe and Finn said the champagne and the gifted dress made it appropriate. But Rey couldn’t wrap her head around why there needed to be so many dresses in that show or that many shades of white. She was finally starting to understand the different shapes of dresses when she heard a,

“Rey! I found something!” From the other room. Rey stood up too fast and almost tripped on the floor length dress. Catching her balance, she ran, as fast as she could in a tight dress, to the bedroom. She flopped back on the bed next to Rose and looked over at what she had dug up on the First Order. 

“What’d you find?” Rey asked. She looked at the screen and saw something that didn’t look like any normal webpage. It looked like a bunch of legal jargon. “Woah, how’d you find this?” Rey dragged out the last word inquisitively. 

“Well I did some digging, and when I say digging, I mean like construction level digging. Ok so all I’ve found so far is it’s a questionable organization to say the least.” Rose scrolled down on the page and continued explaining, “So it says here they were originally a task force under homeland security. But they were a more militant and violent force. So obviously after a few too many ‘interrogations’ or ‘intelligence gatherings’ going wrong they were removed from the government funding. So, then they started gathering their own information on the government and outside nation’s government details to sell to our government.”

“I knew it looked like a bunch of legal word vomit.” Rey groaned.

“We’ll let me dumb it down then,” Rose joked, “First Order gets information from the bad guys and exploits the government for money and favors in exchange for said information.”

“Great so he’s a criminal and I’m going to a gala full of criminals.”

“That’s where it gets tricky. Homeland security and the federal government benefits so much from their dirty digging tactics that almost no one from the organization has ever been charged or arrested. So technically they’re criminals that the US loves.”

“Again, my point, so they’re criminals. Ok so we’re obviously not going.”

“Wait, no! You have to go, when does an opportunity like this come up again? You’re going to be like Cinderella it’ll be so magical.” Rose cooed. She loved fairytales more than anyone she knew. It was innocently and naively cute but served its purpose of lighting most moods. “Besides, they’re not bad criminals,” Rose paused, “Wow never thought I’d be saying that. But you get what I mean. And you have to admit that’s kind of sexy. Interrogations, secret missions, danger and excitement.” Rose tried to hype up Rey’s feelings towards the First Order.

“More like, dangerous men with big egos all comparing their dick sizes in the form of kills and felonies.” 

“Ok first off, there has to be some women in the organization. Some situations need a ‘delicate touch’” Rose did her best expression of what she thought a seductress interrogator would perform.

“Sure, and when you go you should apply to be their next female interrogator. No one can say no to those puppy dog eyes.” Rey retorts sarcastically.

“You mean when we go.” Rose said, “I’m going to make sure the boys don’t drink all of your gift champagne. You should take that expensive thing off and come back out.”

“Maybe in a few minutes, I have more life crisis to take care of now.” Rey huffed and pointed to your phone.

“Busy day, find out your lover is a protected criminal and find your first sugar daddy.” Rose commented on her way out the door.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Rey complained. From going through the gifts and the looking up and everything this evening she had neglected to take a look at the retched app that was blowing up her phone. She scrolled through friend requests, or rather on this ap for some stupid reason they called them acquaintances. Nothing was catching her eye until she scrolled upon a profile with an interesting name to say the least. 

Dr. Dark

“Wow, what a name,” Rey said aloud. But not just the name made this profile intriguing. No photos of his face or his body even. Just a simple profile and a net worth of a lot of money, in fact Rey couldn’t even fathom how much money it was or what it would be like to live with. The photos were strangely basic. Views from fancy restaurants and hotels, an obvious pompous picture of a room full of luxury store bags, and a picture of him fixing his sleeve cuffs. Rey set her phone down and rolled her eye at the fact she was interested in a profile of a guy like this. She got the Chanel dress off finally and switched her clothing for sweats and a t-shirt. Rey made sure to hang the dress carefully and even fished out a dress protector hanger thing to put it in. She could never remember the name for that. After she was finished, she decided to head out and see if there was any champagne left for her. She’d need it if she was actually going to consider messaging this ‘Dr. Red.’ Once she got back to the couch, she found a passed out and very cuddly Poe and Finn. Looking up, she eyed Rose at the kitchen counter again gesturing for her to come drink up the last of the champagne. 

“Find any rich, single, men in your area tonight?” Rose asked, like she was some porn commercial.

“Only weird profiles and one where the only picture of the actual guy was of his hands.”

“Sexy hands?” Rose asked

Rey admitted ,“Ugh you know I hate to admit it but… I guess so.”

Rose clinked Rey’s and hers glasses together and took a drink. “Winner, winner, chicken dinner. Someone’s got a sugar daddy, have you messaged him yet?”

“Wow we have such high standards in this house.” Rey joked and sipped the last of the champagne, that had been out for longer than it should. Just as Rey was about to ask Rose’s opinion on if she should message the man in question, she got a notification. She looked down and saw the illumined box on the screen.

1 New Message from Dr. Dark

“Oh god Rose, he messaged me.”

“You have to open it!” She repeated the words ‘open it’ until Rey could cut her off effectively.

“I have to wait a few minutes at least, I can’t’ look too eager.”

“Please Rey he wants a woman to be at his beck and call, there’s no such thing as too eager to him.”

“Ugh fine, ok help me.” Rey clicked on the notification and unlocked her phone. The app opened and the bright white theme lit up the screen. Once it loaded, she was able to see the first of what she predicted would be many messages with this mystery man.

D: You’re familiar

“That’s cryptic, what do I say?”

“Just be like no, or something flirtatious.” Rose joked.

“Ugh ok I’ll try. I’m no good at this, this is horrible.”

R: No, maybe you’ve seen me in your dreams

D: Oh, kitten you know I have. But I’ve seen you in person before.

“Rey he’s so into you. You’ve got this in the bag.” Rose said as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. “Keep talking to him. I’ll be in my room getting ready for bed.”

“Leaving me to fight off the wolves by myself?”

“Oh, please you’re fine,” Rose said walking to her room. She peaked her head around the corner and said, “But yes, yes I am.”

Rey got lost in her conversation with her online man.

R: We’ve got a mystery on our hands then. So Dr. Dark, what’s your real name?

D: You must be new to all of this. Usually names aren’t so quickly given out.

R: Hmm well that’s not good, because you can probably already guess mine.

D: Smart and beautiful. Student?  
Rey smiled; she wasn’t used to getting compliments like that. She’d never had a man talk to her like this, especially not a potential sugar daddy. She took a minute to think about what her life had come to but shook it off. It wasn’t time for an existential crisis it as time to flirt.

R: Yep, at NYU. I’m a junior. Majoring in psychology and a minor in criminal justice.

D: Very ambitious, sounds like you have big plans. 

R: Hopefully. So, um I’m going to guess I’m the rookie and you’ve done this a few times.

D: Done what? Talking, yes, I’ve done my fair share of that

R: I’m going to assume that was sarcasm and take that with a grain of salt

D: But what are you looking for little girl?

That name struck Rey as familiar, but she assumed it’s just what most rich, mysterious, somewhat creepy men call women.

R: I told you I was new to this. Want to help a girl out?

D: Thought you were a smart girl, didn’t do your research?

R: More sarcasm?

D: Whatever keeps you smiling little girl. Are you looking for your tuition paid? Bills? Or just to be spoiled perhaps?

R: As fun as being spoiled sounds, um I don’t really know. I guess I could use some help with paying tuition and rent. I’ve never had anyone help me financially this is all new.

D: I can tell you’re not good at accepting hep kitten. Can I offer you some numbers to think through? I like to get to the chase and figure out the small details later. 

R: Sure, hit me.

D: Never, little girl ; )  
He responded, playing off the words Rey responded.  
D: I’d offer 3,000 weekly allowance, along with 800 for dates and 1,200 for overnight stays. I work mostly during the day and have few nighttime responsibilities so over nights and evening dates would be most common. If your job interfered with these hour’s I’d be willing to pay you 30% more than your usual salary for your time if you wished to quit.  
Rey dropped her jaw at what she read. All the talk of big figures lately was overwhelming. She couldn’t believe someone would want to pay her that much money just for her to be in their company. She thought surely, she couldn’t be so special. 

R: Wow, those are some big numbers ok. Can I take a day to think it all over? I’m a bit nervous about all of this.

D: Of course, I’ll be sending you a history of my arrangements along with some references. Also, an idea of my typical schedule for you to consider against yours.

R: Sounds perfect, um would you like to get to know each other a little bit better?

D: I’m intrigued in you deeply, yes. What made you consider looking for an arrangement?

R: Would you believe me if I said my friend threatened to sign me up himself if I didn’t?

D: Sounds like passionate friends, but well meaning.

R: They are, but you’ve got that right they’re very passionate. Um is it ok for me to ask how old you are? I’m 19 if you were wondering

D: Not a problem, I’m 29

R: Oh, nice. So, I’m not talking to some 50-year-old divorcee then.

D: You’re in the clear kitten. 19, you’re young for a junior.

R: I’m from the UK originally, so high school and college starts and ends earlier then. 

D: I thought I remembered you to have an accent.

R: Still caught up on the “I know you” phenomenon?

D: You could call yourself memorable.

R: Well how about you? What do you do for work?

D: Wish I could tell you, but it’s classified.  
Oh god, what is up with all these men and their classified jobs. Rey thought she should have never moved to New York. Too many big egos and formalities. Rey decided she’d have some fun with this man, now that he’d pushed her nerves with the classified crap.

R: Really? so’s my work. And anything else until you can tell me something unclassified then.

D: Sorry kitten, did I pinch a nerve?

R: No, sorry just tired of the secrecy floating around my life lately. Honestly probably why I put myself out here like this, on the app I mean. Just searching for some no bullshit interactions. 

D: Well I can’t promise you no more classified details, but I can promise you honesty and ‘no bullshit’ 

R: That’s a bit more reassuring. 

D: You must be getting tired; you should get some sleep.

R: You’re right, class in the morning. Talk to you later : )

D: Goodnight beautiful

Rey finally let her head hit the pillow and managed to plug in her phone before she fell into a much needed sleep. But her dreams were no doubt infested by her imagined reality of who the man she had just spent hours talking to was. And on top of that the dreaded coming up events with her other mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So, I know I'm not popular at all and probably will never be cuz of this fic. But I like to fool myself into thinking people read the notes at the begining and end of my chapters. So if anyone bothers to read this and would like to give their opinion, should I address y'all as Rats, (like Adam Driver's Rats) or Reylos (that one's obvious)
> 
> If you asked me I'm lobbying for Rats but I also don't want anyone to feel like, hey I don't like that, ya know?
> 
> Also one day post op on wisdom teeth now! So I don't feel like a total sack of potatoes anymore. Seeing that 5 more people gave this stories kudos yesterday really warmed my heart so I'm extra motivated to work today on my breaks from work to get a chapter 6 up either late tonight or early tomorrow!


	6. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl's world's are colliding and she's starting to question if her mystery man really is a mystery to her. Maybe she's starting to believe that she know's why this Dr Dark seems so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yeah, it's all coming together." - Cronk
> 
> Ya homegirl's getting pretty busy with her life. 
> 
> Rey's got papers and boyfriends a plenty. She doesn't know whosits she's talking to. She want's answers? She gets nothing. But who cares? No big deal, she's not a hoee
> 
> *Sing to tune of the part of your word*
> 
> Anyways with Rey's mystery man FOE gala approaching and a mystery man she think's she'll meet up with soon, her life is getting pretty chaotic but I think she's ready for her worlds to collide and finally get what she's been aching for. Some real time and connection with these two men who take up so much of her brain space.

“Now I know this isn’t a philosophy class, but I like to think psychology and philosophy can tie into each other quite beautifully. So, as I mentioned for this next paper, I’d like you to explore your perceptions on fate, using some of the philosophers I went off on a tangent about today and the basic principle of external versus internal locus of control.”

Rey rolled her eyes at the professors’ words. Thankfully she was in the back of a packed class so she knew she wouldn’t get written up or called out. But she was really feeling that her life was becoming some sort of prank show or false reality where everything normal in her life began to point to the abnormalities she was dealing with. In Rey’s case, the abnormalities were the mystery men, fancy gifts, and fast approaching and much dreaded gala. Rey’s phone buzzed in her pocket again, she looked down at what was trying to get her attention and muttered,

“Speak of the devil.” 

2 New Messages from Dr. Dark

Although she had a nice time speaking to this man and they’d already figured out most of the details if they were to go into an arrangement together, Rey still was troubled by her engaging in this kind of lifestyle. 

D: I heard you’ve spoken to some of my references and enjoyed what they had to say.  
Rey felt bipolar thinking shamefully about her actions one minute, then smiling when talking to this man the next. 

R: From what I’ve heard you were quite the gentleman and very generous.  
Rey cringed at using the word generous. Truth is even though she hadn’t agreed to giving any “sugar” to this potential arrangement, she had asked his references about it. Turns out he was more than willing to “give” more than “receive”. The idea of giving sexual favors did make her feel like a prostitute but hearing how overzealous he was in giving in the bedroom did make butterflies flutter, and not in her stomach. 

D: It’s only appropriate, especially when dealing with classy, intelligent, and beautiful women. I would have to be a complete fool to not treat you with the same generosity.  
Rey’s eyes opened wide as she read his response. She got the feeling that he knew what she was referring to when she said generosity, “Dammit,” Rey thought, “I don’t even know his face and now there’s sexual underlies to our conversations. In a moment of bravery, Rey decided to push her luck with the next response. She heard her class be dismissed and picked up her bag before begging to type.

R: Looking forwards to that : ) So, did you want to meet up in person sometime? Strange getting to know you so well without being able to see you.  
He didn’t respond for a while and Rey got nervous. Maybe he really was just playing her and would never actually consider being with a girl like her. It all made perfect sense to Rey in herself degrading mindset. But instead of worrying about it, she thought it would be best to go hangout in the coffee shop before her shift and get to work on her paper. Rey pulled out her phone and made sure to not look at the arrangements app and called Finn.

“Hey Rey of sunshine.” Finn responded excitedly. A little too excitedly Rey thought, and he seemed out of breath. She hoped for the option that he had just worked out but new the excitement in his voice meant he had done something else. Rather, someone else whose name rhymed with Doe.

“Ello Shark Finn She responded trying to match his stupid punny nickname, “I’m heading over to the shop, do you want to come over and work on stuff with me?” Rey asked, while already walking towards the coffee shop.

“Ugh, you’re dragging me away from my fun afternoon, but I do have an early final project to work on.”

“Yes, you do sir, I’ve heard from other people in your class that it’s a time consuming one too. So, get your ass out of bed and meet me over here.” Rey laughed into the phone. Finn agreed and she heard him reluctantly getting out of bed before he hung up. 

A few minutes later and Finn and Rey were sitting at their favorite corner table both with laptops out and fingers flying on the keyboards. “How am I supposed to write about fate for school when every time I think about fate, I think about how fucked up all these random events in my life are? Like oh one day you decided to go out with a guy from a bar. Turns out he’s a criminal and is sending you money now, probably from jail. Oh, you got gifts from this guy consistently. Now you have to go meet him in person again at a party for rich criminals. Oh my god Finn what I this is the mafia?” Rey asked with wide eyes before continuing her rant, “Oh and your friend,” Rey dragged out that last word, “said to get a sugar daddy, now you have another mystery man offering to spoil you rotten, only problem is you have no idea what he looks like, what he does, and he’s ten fucking years older than you.”

“Rey relax none of those bad things are going to happen and plus, some of these fateful experiences recently have done you good.” Finn squinted his eyes at the new MacBook Rey had been able to buy recently with her ‘gifts’, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your surplus of extra cash recently, or the new laptop and purse.” Rey laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m just saying I’m not very trusting of my so-called fate right now. Seems to me it’s giving me way too many different spreading paths and no road map.”

“Well, even if I think that’s a good thing. You should just write about the internal locus of control and how you think fate should be controlled by ones’ inner desires and controlled aspects of their lives.”

“See, this is why I keep you around, you’re a problem solver.” Rey smiled and got back to work planning out what she was to write for her essay. Six pages wasn’t too much, nor was the topic difficult. She just still felt uneasy with how many things in her life wee pointing her in the destination of taking risks and following fate’s plans. Afterall, it wasn’t fate who got her into NYU, or out of her countless foster homes as a kid. After a few more minutes of working and drinking too much coffee, Rey got another notification she had been eagerly anticipating. After ignoring the notification for a few minutes to look not too eager, Finn had to leave to get back to his apartment and Rey had to clock in for her shift. But as soon as Finn left, she opened that summoning beam of the notification on her phone. 

D: I’d like to get to know you in person eventually. But my lifestyle makes that hard until the time is absolutely right, and we have no possible fall through on the plan.  
Hah, Rey was not about to let that slide after her falling out with Kylo Ren after her fateful date. 

R: Sounds like an excuse, lol hope you wouldn’t think of leaving me high and dry.

D: On the contrary doll, don’t want to have to rearrange my schedule for you and then have you pull through at the last minute. Would lead to lots of ‘complications’ with the higher ups in my company.  
Higher ups? Rey thought. Good at least he’s not all the way at the top of his company. Her gut told her to watch out for those kinds of men with a superiority complex. He’s still most likely at someone’s beck and call. Could make her life easier if she went through with this. 

R: But I’m still not allowed to ask questions about this company, now aren’t I?

D: Ah see you are a smart woman you remember well.  
At least he tried to lessen the blow of her disappointment with a compliment. A cheap shot in her opinion to call her smart for not asking a question but she would manage. But not without throwing another low blow back. 

R: You know you sound a lot like another man in my life, always making things difficult for me to get information out of him. Very cryptic and mysterious

D: Another man? Hmm sounds like you seek out mystery then little girl.  
There it is again, Rey thought. Only Kylo Ren wrote to her and addressed her as little girl. And well now this guy, but no one else in her life had every addressed her as such. Besides, creepy dunk frat guys or old white men trying to make inappropriate suggestions or moves. 

R: I don’t know, I tend to like honesty and transparency in my friends and lovers.

D: So, you’re thinking about us being more than just a symbiotic relationship, you’re thinking about sugar in the equation.

R: Never said I was or wasn’t. But maybe a picture or meeting up with you soon could help me come to that decision. Talking through a chatroom never builds chemistry as well as being in front of the other person.

D: How about we make a deal little girl, I’ll call you tonight but for my work’s security reasons I’ll have to modulate my voice a bit. I know you won’t like it but it’s for my safety and yours. And in a few days, I’ll find a way to meet you in person.

R: I like that idea. You’re on, call me sometime tonight.

D: I always keep my promises kitten ; )  
Rey smiled, maybe she’d be able to put the pieces together if she could hear him. Hopefully his stupid request to modulate his voice wouldn’t work or wouldn’t be too different. 

With a bit more enthusiasm than before Rey served coffee, cleaned tables, and stocked the display cases until the end of her shift. This time she wasn’t interrupted by Rose saying there were gifts at her apartment or any more sketchy shenanigans. Rey thanked her stars for a normal shift at work for once. She thought about how a normal shift was more common In England than in New York. “Americans,” She mumbled under her breath with a laugh. Once the time came to lock up the shop Rey had an extra pep in her step on her way home. She felt like a detective gearing up to decipher what she may from the upcoming phone call. She made her way home, said hi and bye to Rose and holed up in her room working on more homework for class until she got a call from an unknown number. “Here we go.” Rey said quietly. She hyped herself up and then answered the call. 

“Hey beautiful” A more mechanic than she was hoping voice sounded from her phone. It sounded like she would expect if it came from a thick mask or some sort of voice muffler. It was deeper and little breaths that wouldn’t be detected in normal speech were enhanced… and they made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

“Heyy, ha-ha you weren’t kidding about using a voice modulator. I’ve got to admit this is the strangest thing I’ve done in a while.” Rey said as she continued to type away on her essay. If she was going to be able to go to the gala two days from now, she’d need to get ahead on her work first, you know be a good student and all.

“I know it’s not idea, but at least now I can ease your fears and let you know I’m a real person.”

“Ooh psychoanalyzing my fears too,” Rey joked, “What should I be afraid of in this kind of situation?” 

“Maybe that it’s your first time talking to a man older than you?” Rey’s brow furrowed. Surely, he had to have guessed that. Must be a coincidence that she’s only dated people her age or younger.

“You telepathic or something?” Rey joked, “But sure I’m a little nervous about talking to someone as older than me as you are.” Rey said hesitantly.

“Hope you’re not calling me old, kitten.”

“No- um I didn’t-“Rey tried to correct herself,

“Don’t worry little girl.” He calmed her panic, “So what are you doing? I hear typing going on from your end.

“Just um working on a paper for school. My psychology teacher is going through some midlife crisis and is taking it out on us by. Making us write our opinions on philosophical ideas meeting and working with psychological principles. Very confusing and not at all up my alley but I guess I have to get it done quick.

“Hmm, well I did spend a fair amount of time in psychological training for my work. Learning the basics and then how to use it to get information out of stubborn sources. So, feel free to run some things by me if you get stuck.” He offered. Rey smiled, so he as nice and educated after all. “And get it done quick? Are going somewhere soon beautiful?” He asked her.

“Not exactly soon, I um actually have to go to some fancy party on Halloween night. Taking a friend with me since I don’t think I’ll know anyone there really. Still not even sure how I got invited to this thing to be honest. Well-“Rey paused, “I mean I do but I don’t really know why a guy I met once invited me to a work function. It’s complicated.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine Rey, and I might be going to something similar that night too.” For some reason when he said this, two wires in her brain connected and she had the thought that had been hidden from her connection making previously. “Could this be Kylo Ren on the phone? Surely not. The voices sound too different. And she’d only met Kylo once so why would he be so interested in her.” Rey thought over and over again in her mind. She’d have to keep digging for information because the possibility of connecting the two were getting more and more likely.

“Like at the same place I might be going to?” Rey asked, trying to get him to slip up and give her more information.

He laughed into the voice modulator before speaking. The laugh was slow and sounded unnatural, but she liked to think behind the robotic overtones there was a genuine person with a beautiful laugh. He responded to her question, “Well little girl you’d have to tell me where you were going then.”

“I don’t know, something tells me that information is classified.”

“Ouch, using my own words against me.”  
Ok he couldn’t be Kylo. That was too informal of him to say if he was Kylo Ren.  
“Just trying to have some fun seeing as I can’t even really talk to you through this silly voice changer phone thingy.”

“Hmm, I know it’s a shame. But maybe I’ll see you in a few days. Make sure you wear a mask to your event on Halloween, heard it’s a masquerade.”

“Oh- hey wait, how did you know that-“Rey tried to ask before being cut off.

“Sorry to leave abruptly kitten but I have a responsibility to attend to. You have a lovely voice though I look forwards to hearing from you more. Enjoy your evening.” He said before hanging up. The voice modulator cut out on his last word and she was able to hear a little more of what he sounded like. Just when Rey thought his vocabulary would steer them away from her potential sugar daddy being the man, she has complicated feelings for, the last word of their conversation left too much of an inkling in her mind that it sounded like Ren. She crossed her heart that it wouldn’t be him, but she thought again on to how he knew that her event was a masquerade. She narrowed down her spiraling to three possibilities. Either he was Kylo Ren, was a stalker, or was also invited to the same event. She hoped for number three and tried to calm her nerves by tricking herself into thinking number three was true. For the time being she decided it would be best to get ready for the gala and try to back off of detecting her mystery men situation.

Two days later, the night before the gala

Rey and Rose finally had made it to the weekend and to the day before the gala. But before they could sleep easy that night, they had to get their affairs in order, aka who would keep the boys in line and not end up drunk on someone’s couch, and what they were going to wear. Rey obviously already had her dress, but Rose needed something to wear and they both needed shoes. Rey sucked up her pride and decided the first place they should check is with the designer of her dress, Charlotte. They went to the address and let her know why they were coming. Eventually when they made their way to her upscale apartment building on the outskirts of Manhattan, they were surprised to have opened the door to a tall, light blue haired, woman. Who Rey remarked looked like a character out of the Hunger Games or like a piece of cotton candy blue bubblegum come to life. 

“Rey! Darling I can’t believe you’re here!” A thick Scottish accent came from the tall walking piece of candy. Rose and Rey had an obvious expression of shock across their faces. They didn’t know what they were expecting, but this was not it. But better go with the flow for this experience and let her work her magic than go home dress-less. “Oh, what are we here for today? Did the dress work out well, Rey? You should have seen Mr. Ren’s face when he was picking it out, he was so cute trying to figure out what would look best on him. But I had to remind him that with your tanner complexion a darker dress would look best. I think he just wanted to have the brightest piece of arm candy in the room, but I was determined to make sure you looked the best and felt the best in the dress.” Charlotte rattled on and on.

“Oh yes it’s great. So, um you’ve known what I looked like before I came here today?” Rey asked concernedly.

“Yes, dear don’t be silly. Don’t you know Kylo can have access to almost anyone’s file and pictures?” Rey’s face was confused, “Oh, ah! Well, you’ll figure out soon enough. He’s got to let you in the know sometime especially if he likes you as much as I think he does. He’s buying you thousand-dollar dresses anyway that says something. But anyways enough rambling on what are you here for again? Sorry, I’ve had so many last-minute appointments today. Do you know that I’m responsible for sixty percent of the fashion you’ll see tomorrow night at the gala? Oh, what a beautiful night it will be.” Rose cut in politely to stop off her rambling.

“Actually, we’re here because Rey is bringing me, and I don’t have a dress yet. Um we were wondering if maybe you could help us out and let me borrow something. Or um, I guess we might be able to afford something not as expensive as Rey’s dress.”

“Or better yet we could alter my dress to fit Rose- “Rey tried to suggest but was cut off by the Rose and Charlotte.

“Of course, honey! I thought I heard from one of you earlier. Thought you would have come in by now, c’mon over here darlings we need to get you,” Charlotte said and pointed to Rose, “my dear fitted and find something in my collection.” Charlotte led Rey and Rose down the steps into her penthouse apartment and to a room that looked like it was spilling over with dresses and fabrics and altering supplies and mirrors. It was truly a sight to behold and definitely fitting for Charlottes bubbly personality. The French door looking white windows really brough an air of French fashion designer to the otherwise modern and sleek looking apartment. Rose was put up on a small step and Rey couldn’t believe how quick and with such ease Charlotte was able to fit her measure her and pull out a stack of dresses for her to try on.

Rose tried on somewhere between ten to twenty dresses before they decided on a long wine-red colored dress with a chiffon over lay and cutout in the high neck. It highlighted Rose’s curves beautifully and the red color brought out a some more tan in her usually pale complexion. “This looks perfect Charlotte! How much would we owe you for it?” Rose said ready to bite her lip in pain of the suspected price.

“Eh, you’re both great girls and deserve to have a nice time. Just be careful with it and borrow it, bring it back the day after the gala though,” Charlotte stuck her finger in the air making her point, “but don’t worry about the payment. I’m sure Kylo will have a nice tip for me anyway after getting both of you dressed to perfection for the gala. The girls thanked her profusely and eventually made their way out of the Charlottes apartment with a black bag with the dress.

“I can’t believe she actually had a dress my size for me to borrow.” Rose said as she pulled out the wine-red colored dress from the bag one more time. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of the dress and Rey laughed at how excited over it she was. 

“I know, all we need now is some shoes. My heels are all getting old and scuffed up.”

“Oh, don’t even tease me with shoe shopping, let’s go right now. Let’s check the cheap place first.” Rose suggested and pointed to the “Off-Broadway Shoe store.”

“You are such a girly girl.” Rey teases

“Don’t start, sugar baby.” She retorts and pulls Rey after her. The two girls went into the store and headed for the nicer shoes. `

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA guess her mystery man is also going to be at the dreaded gala. But I guess she has no more time to dread it anyways seeing as its' tomorrow in reylo time!
> 
> Anyways I promised you'd get a chapter today and you did. Just doing my part to feed the inner Adam driver rat inside me and hope some of y'all are actually enjoying this. Idk I think I'm getting better at writing this. Or at least I really hope I am seeing as my word doc for the fic is already 41 pages. I think after 41 pages I've found a kind of flow and way of writing and organizing my thoughts that works well.
> 
> So um have a good day! No comments or concerns yet regarding what I should call the probably like 2 people that read this but for now I'll call y'all Adam Rats
> 
> "you have to feed the RATS on SCHEDULE or they GET SICK!"
> 
> goodnight ya'll see y'all tomorrow!


	7. Party Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've been waiting for." 
> 
> It's time Rats, the two are meeting up agin its time for the Halloween First Order Gala. Pretty dresses and uncomfortable protagonists come one come all.
> 
> Let's see how Rey reacts to her night of opportunity.

“It’s just a party. A fancy party, but just a party Rey.” Rey said out loud to herself to calm down. She was never the best at doing her makeup for events. No one ever bothered to teach her how to do the basics, unless you considered secondary school bullies telling Rey what not to do teaching. She had already done and wiped off her eyeliner three times at this point. It was hopeless, she thought. She’d just have to go without it and make a fool of herself. She was already prepared to stick out like a sore thumb. Just as she was going to give up Rose scooted into the bathroom in her new dress.

“Ooh! You look so good I love that you got your hair done like that. The little framing pieces in the front look so pretty.” Rose gushed over Rey’s outfit. Rose didn’t look too shabby herself. She looked like a natural in nice clothes and dresses though. She’d told Rey before, that her mother had taken her to some sort of special class where she had to learn all sorts of posh and proper behavior. “What are you thinking for your eye makeup?”

“I’m thinking of giving up,” Rey laughed through her frustrations, “because I can’t seem to make my eyeliner look right no matter how many times I try.” Rose rolled her eyes amicably and hip bumped Rey to let her in the mirror space. 

“Give me that,” Rose said and pointed to the eyeliner pen in Rey’s hand. “You know, one day I’m going to sit you down and teach you how to do this.”

“But then I wouldn’t get your hand all up in my eye, mouth, and nose, now would I?” Rey joked sarcastically. After a few minutes of being told repeatedly to not twitch, not blink, and to stand still Rey had a pretty wing on each of her eyes and some light gold shadow on her eyelids. 

“What’s wrong sweets?” Rose asked concerned. She had noticed Rey’s face looking unsure and a little down.

“I’m just nervous that’s all. I mean like you-,” Rey paused, “You always know what to do in situations like these and you’re so prim and proper all the time and I never learned how to act like that. I’m just nervous I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“If you’re going to stick out it’ll be for being the most gorgeous person in the room, I promise. You look great, and you’ll feel great once you step into party and all eyes are one you. That’s probably why Mr. Kylo Ren,” Rose dragged out his name, “picked that little number for you to wear.” Rose pointed up and down at Rey’s dress.

“I’ll guess I have no choice but to trust you, huh?” Rey gave a little half smile and looked back up in Rose’s eye. 

“You know it.” Rose laughed, she leaned against the bathroom counter careful not to get her dress wet or dirty, “So what’s your game plan when you find Kylo? Go straight for the balls, get down on your knees, or are you going full in and tackling him in the middle of the floor?” Rey laughed at Rose. But truly Rey was still confused as to what she would do if and when she ran into him. She brushed it to the side and gave Rose a general response.

“Hopefully I get a few drinks in me and tipsy Rey has to make that decision and not me.”

“Sounds like I’ll be glued to your side all night then, I wouldn’t to miss my best friend taking down a sexy criminal.” Rose said and grabbed Rey’s hand. She pulled them both out of the bathroom. Rey managed to pick up her purse and phone before she was almost rammed into the door frame by Rose’s strength. Once out in the open Poe and Finn finally got to take a look at the two of them.

“How are you feeling? You both look great!” Poe complimented as Rey and Rose walked out of the bathroom. 

“Like a million bucks!” Rose squealed as she did a little dance and twirl in her dress.

“Like a big in lipstick.” Rey mumbled. She was nervous but it manifested in self-doubt and feeling out of place in clothes so expensive. Finn, rested a hand on Rey’s shoulder reassuringly and tried to comfort,

“You look great and you’ll feel great once you get a million-dollar man on your arm and a few expensive drinks in your system.” Rey cracked a small smile on her face and responded to Finn’s jokes,

“How’d you know free drinks are my weakness?” Finn muttered lucky guess and started to walk Rey and Rose outside the apartment. Finn had arranged to borrow a friend’s car to drive them and had it parked on the street outside the apartment. They walked down to what they were assuming to be a dark grey sedan they would ride n but instead something else caught their eye when they walked out the front door of the apartment building.

“Rey?” Rose says all drawn out, “Did you forget to tell me there was going to be a 5-figure car waiting for us outside our apartment?” Rose asked with a mix of excitement and hesitation.

“Well, I wasn’t told about this either so your guess as to why it’s here is as good as mine.” Rey said eyeing the car over. A driver, a white man who looked to be in his 60’s with hair turning from brown to grey, got out to greet them.

“I’m taking Rey Johnson and Rose Tico to the First Order Event tonight, are you lady’s them?” Rey and Rose were still in shock of what the driver said but Rose spoke up first, 

“Yes, um that us two. First time ever being escorted to something so… fancy.” Rose explained.

“Don’t worry ladies I’m sure you’ll both have fun. Let’s get you two to the event now.” Rey and Rose agreed and gave their hugs goodbye to the boys.

“Be good!” Rey called out behind her. “I’m expecting two fully clothed men in their own apartments by 8am tomorrow!” Rey warned in her most stern and motherly tone. The two of them got into the car but before sitting down they both noticed two black velvet bags on their seat. Rey picked them up and looked inside, while carefully getting into the back of the chauffeur’s car. Rose looked over Rey’s shoulder into the bags she was examining. 

Rose looked confused, “Masks?” she asked.

“it really is a masquerade type event.” Rey conjectured. She remembered something about that on the invitation but assumed it was some type of label that the rich and fancy used to assure people showed up dressed appropriately. Like putting formal on a wedding invite when you want people to show up looking half decent. She guesses she was wrong and handed Rose the bag that was on her seat. Rose’s was appropriate for her outfit and name. The gold strappy purse and wine-red dress were paired perfectly with a deep red mask with tiny golden rose details scattered all over it. It was just for the eyes and had a stick you could choose to attach it to, or two sets of ribbon ties to keep it secured to one’s face. Rose held it up and asked how it looked. Rey pulled hers out of the bag. It was even better than she had expected. Black with gold accents like Rose’s accents, but hers was obviously modeled after sun details. She held it up and Rose commented,

“Whoever made it must know your name.” with a smile. A few minutes later and cutting through lanes of traffic they were approaching the drive-up area of a hotel. They couldn’t see the sign of where they were, but they didn’t need to once they saw the familiar entrance to the Ritz-Carlton.

“Holy shit, I did not think the address would take us here.” Rey said quietly. Rose’s face was even more amazed than Rey’s

“I told you this would be a magical night.” Rose looked like she was a child looking up at a castle from the fairytales. Rey and Rose went through the tight security details and check points and eventually were shuffled into the grand hall of the Ritz-Carlton. Chandeliers that weren’t’ usually there hung from the ceiling and everyone in the room was wearing black or navy or a dark red color like Rose. Rey thought she would blend in until they walked all the way through the door and the lights hit Rey’s dress just right, to revel the gold shimmers that would pop out every time she moved. All eyes who weren’t busy with their drinks or their dates fell on Rey as she walked through the door. She lifted up her mask in hopes of not being so noticed but obviously Kylo had some hand in making sure she’d be noticed tonight. Rose still looked at everything like it was magic. Especially when they were handed glasses of champagne and waiters in tuxedos walked to them whit little plates of appetizers. 

The girl’s night carried on with dancing and talking and socializing but no sight of Rey’s invitee. However, to her that wasn’t such a bad thing. She spends the night being asked to dance by many a rich and handsome men. One of which stuck out to her as being to only redhead in a room of dark-haired dark auraed persons. As Rey got handed another drink and she was about to sit down she felt another hand at her back. She assumed it would be another man to chat up and make small talk with but the way this man approached her was different. It wasn’t confident, in fact it was cautious and like he wasn’t sure how Rey would react. Rey set her drink down on the nearest table and turned around to face the man behind her before she could be surprised. Not to her surprise when Rey turned around the man, she had been waiting weeks to see again was in her line of sight. “Not one to skimp on the second date I see.” Rey said coldly. 

“Figured after leading you on for too long I had to go big or go home.” Kylo responded. He looked Rey up and down as if he was trying to gauge her response to him through her body language. 

“Mhmm, I guess I’ll have to go easy on ripping into you after you set all this up for me to have what my friend would call a ‘magical night.’” Rey said, still with sarcasm in her tone. Rey and Kylo had a few minutes of standoff behavior before Rose sauntered over to Rey. She was in her typical tipsy Rose state of being overly amicable and eager to introduce herself to everyone in the room

“Heyyy, Reyyy.” Rose said happily, “Whose this here?” pointing to Kylo. Kylo stuck out a hand to take Roses and brought it to his lips to kiss it. Rose let out a little squeal when he did and hip bumped Rey. That was their girl code for who’s this cutie?

“Um Rose this is, well the man of the hour Kylo Ren.” Rey said calmly. Rose’s eyes went wide again and she was at a loss of words for a minute. That was something, seeing as Rose was always the most sociable in the room.

“I get the impression Rey’s talked about me before.” Kylo said to Rose.

“Talked about? Not as much as you’d think, but youuu,” Rose lingered, “Are the man that’s paid our bills and encourage my little sweet Rey to spread her wings into living affluently.”

“She’s joking,” Rey commented. Rose almost tripped on her heels stepping to the side, “And… drunk.” Kylo flashed a smile that Rey wasn’t expecting. Kylo made some sort of hand movement and another handsome man standing a few feet behind them approached. 

“Sloane,” He said friendly, “This is friend’s acquaintance, Rose.” Rose fixed herself and stuck out a hand for another hand kiss. “Why don’t you get to know each other.” Kylo said and the two newly introduced pair shuffled away together, leaving Rey and Kylo alone again. “She’s quite the handful.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Rey laughed, “She’s the sunshine in our friendship, we joke we have opposite names. I’m the one’s with thorns.”

“Hmm, maybe some thorns, but the most beautiful flowers have to have them. Protects them and allows them to grow to their full beauty.”

“Still a man of metaphors.” Rey gave a little smile. The influence of Rose’s embarrassing introduction and a few drinks made them both feel a little less on edge and keener to be friendly to each other. He did go out of his way to make Rey feel like a guest of honor after all. 

“Always,” He responded, “Would you like to dance with me, I noticed their playing more Sinatra. You’ve mentioned it’s your favorite. Plus, I owe you an explanation that’s far overdue.” He stuck out a hand and Rey took it. Deja-vu wiped over her mind and she hoped for the best. They went back to the dark black marble dance floor and began to walk and sway back and forth rhythmically.

“So, First Order huh?”

“You’ve done your research on me?” Kylo smiled cautiously.

“Just wanting reassurance that you’re not some serial killer or mafia boss.” Rey assured.

“Nothing of that sorts, don’t worry sweetheart. Just some under the table deals like I assumed you’ve read up on.” Kylo explained. “I’m sorry for leaving you so rudely that night and for not explaining to you where I’ve been. It was for your safety, but now I can give you a few more details. Egypt had a security breach that my team was called in for, information on a trafficking ring that I’m glad to announce as of yesterday was shut down.” Rey took in the information and her expression softened.

“So you’re a good bad guy.” She commented.

“I told you I’m not all the way bad, Rey. Just some things are easier when you don’t have the tight grip of the Feds on your throat.” Kylo spun Rey under his arm and they continued to move around the dance floor. He pulled out all the gentleman instincts of his growing up and introduced Rey to his close colleagues as his guest. After making their way over to one of the open bars Rey spoke up.

“So, am I going to have to wait a month again for another date?”

“Not this time, in fact I was going to ask you to breakfast tomorrow to get to know you better and explain my situation a bit more.”

“I’d say yes but last time you refused to give me any contact information for you. How do I know I won’t be stood up?” Rey gave her traditional sly eyebrow raise.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m pretty sure you’ve been in contact with me a lot recently. Excuse me a moment.” Kylo said as he pulled out his phone. Rey got a notification at the same time and commented,

“Perfect timing,” with a laugh. Rey looked down to see a notification from the arrangement’s app

D: Thank you for being my Rey of sunshine tonight, little girl.   
Rey looked confused at her phone for a second but then the wires connected, and her gaze shot up to meet Kylo’s. Rey’s face grew a devilish smile and remarked, “Oh, so I’ve stumbled upon your dirty little secret.” Kylo smiled

“You can’t call it a dirty little secret, Rey, if you partake in the same thing.” Kylo furrowed is brow at her. Rey decided to play her angle on this and question him,

“How can you tell I wasn’t on there just searching you out?” Kylo laughed, he knew Rey would try to spin this on him and responded,

“Because you were much too keen of me when you had no idea who I was.” Rey rolled her eyes but did it in a way to let Kylo know he was right.

The two of them enjoyed each other’s company for a while but just as New York City parties go, the two were distracted and pulled apart by different affluent persons trying to catch their attention. Rey eventually made her way into the company of a couple. A man a little taller than her with curly brunet hair and a woman about her height with short blonde hair. Rey spoke up,

“Hello, I’m Rey, who might you be?” Rey was acutely aware of her accent coming out from her tipsy mindset, and by the way the people in front of her looked shocked by her uncommon accent.

“Cole,” the man responded and shook Rey’s hand, “and this is my wife Lindsey. Are you First Order Personnel?” The man asked.

“Oh me? No, I’m um actually a guest of someone First Order.” Rey explained. The woman spoke up and used her charisma to commandeer the conversation,

“Isn’t it great being the wife or guest? The free drinks, the glamour?” She commented. Her words were like honey to Rey’s ears and she got the feeling she was either someone like Rose or someone trained to distract and charm. Rey’s teetering on drunk state made her believe the best of this woman and kept talking to her. A few minutes later her husband came back with two drinks, they looked like wine and Rey got excited. She hadn’t had the wine yet tonight. “Oh, honey did you order two again. I told you I’m not drinking tonight.” She lightly tapped her husband’s arm and took one of the glasses. “Here you go doll,” Lindsey handed the wine glass to Rey. 

“Oh, are you sure?” Rey asked as Lindsey handed her the glass. 

“Yes, yes! The wine tonight is amazing. My forgetful side forgot the name but it’s absolutely divine you must.” Lindsey persuaded. After a few more minutes of drinking and talking Rey began to feel different. Not in a drunk way but in a way that made the room seem like it was spinning and gave her the sudden urge to go to the most crowded place of the room and be in the middle of it all. She had the urge to dance but also felt like she would pass out. She wondered if this is what being overwhelmed and drunk in this kind of company just felt like normally. She stumbled her way over to the dance floor again noticing her forehead and neck was sweatier than it should be. The room spun around her until a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the shoulders and got her vision to focus on her,

“You don’t look so hot, Rey.” Kylo noted. Oh, thank god, someone she knew was back with her. Her fears of being drunk and overwhelmed and alone were gone and she went back into the mindset of extreme adrenaline and party mode.

“What are you talking about?” Rey slurred, “First of all I’m the hottest bitch in this place, second of all I’m burning up and have wayyyy too many clothes on.” Rey laughed but her face had a pained expression on it.

“What did you take?” Kylo questioned her as he grabbed her wrist to take her pulse. He turned her face towards him with his hand and she tried to wiggle out of his grip. He noted her pupils were over dilated and her heart rate was way above where it should be.

“I didn’t take anything!” Rey complained “I’m not some crack whore, I’m a beautiful lady at a beautiful dance, at a beautiful hotel, with a beautiful hotel.”

“Mhmm that’s a lot of beautiful’s, beautiful. Was it in drink form? Did someone offer you a drink?” Kylo said as he checked her body for excess perspiration. He was sure at this point a drink was spiked with MDMA. 

“Well now that you mention it that one really sexy lady in dark blue offered me an extra wine. She must have been soooo messed up to order an extra glass on purpose? Or is that what rich people do?” Rey’s words slurred but her thoughts raced a mile a minute. A combination of the Upper and downer in her system.

“Alright wobbly,” Kylo remarked, “Let’s get you somewhere you can lay down.”

“I’m not done partying though!” Rey protested. She appeared to have the attention span of a goldfish as every twenty she was attempting to do something else. Kylo considered just keeping an arm around her and letting her wait out the high until she started fidgeting with her back and looking for the zipper to take her dress off. Complaining she was too hot to be wearing clothes, “I’m on fireeee, please being naked is more fun.”

“Oh, I know, but not in the middle of a black-tie event. C’mon now.” He said offering her his arm. She reluctantly took it and he leaded her past the security detail and to the elevators of the hotel.

“You’re staying here?” She asked marveled.

“Yes, and I’m thinking you will be too tonight.” Kylo moved sweaty hair back from her face. Her pupils were dilated and eyes wide with marvel and excitement. He thought it probably wasn’t the worst drug for her to have this experience with but, still didn’t want to let her make a fool of herself in front of First Order Personnel. Spare her the embarrassment and take her back up to his room to cool off for the night.

“How am I going to afford staying here?” She asked confused.

“I think I might know where there’s an extra bed for you.”

“Wow, you’re just so amazing you know.” She said sweetly; She reached up, smiled, and bopped his nose. Kylo was taken back by her shift in demeanor towards him and even more shocked when she started to stumble into him. Almost like she was trying to sleep standing up. Don’t get him wrong it was adorably pathetic but very different than Rey’s typical personality he was getting used to.

“You’re a cute drunk,” Kylo said as the elevator doors opened. Rey’s face shifted and responded.

“No, I’m not. I’m an intimidating drunk, I’m scary smart and capable while intox-ix-cated.” She hiccupped though the last word and smiled. She tried to cross her arms across her chest but lost balance and rammed back into Kylo’s side.

“Don’t worry I’m in awe of your wit still.” Kylo reassured her. He put an arm over her shoulder and Rey grabbed his hand pulling them closer together. “Don’t fall asleep walking, you’ll fall over.”

“I’m wide awake, don’t worry.” Rey said with eyes closed. Kylo led her to the room and opened the door with the hand not being occupied by the five-foot three adult toddler. He finally got the door open and kept Rey still upright for enough time to get them both through the hotel door and into the large room. He walked her past the small foyer and sat her down on the leather armchair in the room in before the master bedroom. “Wait a minute.” Rey called out dragging out the words. “How am I going to stay in a hotel without a suitcase?” Rey questioned. Kylo had to laugh. Even her drunken logic was valid, just proved how street smart and cunning her personality displayed her to be. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a spur of the moment adventure. You can borrow something of mine.”

“Lad, you’re not a lady. You don’t have lady clothes.” Rey laughed.

“Your right guess you’ll just have to make do.” Kylo walked into the mast bedroom and grabbed a black dress shirt from his closet. He figured it’d be more comfortable than having her sleep in her dress or naked. And he wasn’t planning on spending the night here, hence not packing sleep clothes. He went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth too. He’d try to get her a little more cleaned up before she fell asleep, or he knew she’d wake up with makeup that looked like a day after crack whore. He walked back into the room living room area but noticed he was much too slow as Rey was already trying to unzip her dress herself and her shoes were kicked across the room. At least she was too incapacitated enough for him to have walked back in on a naked Rey. Although he couldn’t lie and say he wouldn’t have enjoyed that image. “I’ll walk you to the bathroom you should get out of that dress before you fall asleep.”

“I heard from a little Scottish birdie that you were very involved in picking this dress for me.”

“Did you now? Well why wouldn’t I want you to look the best. Of course, I was involved in picking it out. Did you like it? I’m happy it fit you so well, you’re quite small to get dresses for you know?”

“Don’t call me small.” Rey said with a pout, “But yes thank you,” she dragged out, “I loved it.” Rey smiled and Kylo handed her the black shirt.

“C’mere darling let’s get you changed.” Kylo said and pulled her up to stand. He walked behind her and found the zipper on her dress and dragged it down her body. Taking extra care to make sure he got to gently drag is fingers up her back after untied the tie at the nape of her neck and held the dress up by there as they began to walk to the bathroom. Once he got her inside there, he closed the door and hoped she hand enough sober instincts to get the dress off and the shirt on. Kylo took that time for himself to get his suit off and hang up the suit jacket. The rest of his clothes he folded away into his suitcase and put on a pair of sweatpants he forgot he left in in his bag. His lucky day, he thought. Once he heard the bathroom door open he thanked every deity for how good his luck was as a wobbly Rey stumbled out the bathroom door with a black button down shirt buttoned only half down and incorrectly and a pair of black lacy underwear that was only visible when she bent down to get something off of her leg. He took a deep breath to compose himself before leading Rey to the side of the bed to lay down.

“I hate buttons.” Rey complained while trying to figure out how to fix the shirt. Kylo laughed at her attempts softly and walked over to stand in front of her.

“Let me.” He said un-buttoning and re-buttoning the shirt. Well, it was more of a dress on her but she seemed to make even this look amazing. 

“I’m so tired.” Rey cooed and dropped her head to rest against Kylo’s chest. 

“I figured the calm after the storm was coming. Move over princess.” He said shuffling her farther into bed. 

“Are you getting in bed with me? I just met you, that’s so forwards.” Rey cooed and laughed. She let out a yawn and Kylo sat next to her on the bed.

“Not unless you’d want me to, and you’re a little too under the influence to make that call. So, I’ll just get you cleaned up and you can have the bed.” Kylo said, acting like the gentleman he was raised to be. Rey yawned some more while she talked,

“Fine by me.” Kylo sat near the head of the bed and Rey took him by surprise when she laid her head down on his lap. She fumbled with her hands and legs to find the edge of the blanket and Kylo reached down to help her. Once getting her under the blankets and comfortable he was going to stand up, but Rey grabbed him and kept him on the bed. “You’re my pillow don’t leave me.” 

“Ok sleepy, let me clean up your face then. You’re all smudged.” Kylo said caringly. If Rey was sober enough to register it she would have been shocked by his caring actions and personality. It was a complete verse from his usual formal and impersonable mannerisms. Kylo picked up the still damp washcloth from the nightstand and began to gently wipe away smudged lipstick and pick up sweated off foundation. It was no makeup remover, but the water and cold feel of the washcloth seemed to make her more relaxed and lulled her to sleep. Once he could tell she was out cold he shifted to lay her head down on the pillow. Standing up he tucked her in more and got a glass of water ready for her on the nightstand for when she woke up. After hearing a soft snore come from her mouth Kylo turned off the lights and went off to situation his sleeping arrangements for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. Oh my gosh our two lil babies are finally getting along. It only took a few weeks of Rey being stubborn and Kylo figuring out women don't like to be led on/hiding shit from them. Who knew?
> 
> Anywaysss ending is cute I think of this chapter plus sets up for a very interesting morning don't ya think. Wonder where Kylo slept that night. Hmmm? Guess I'll let y'all imagine how that went down. Don't worry though we're not to the part of this story where the warnings apply. All cute shit so far no naughty bad business yet. 
> 
> Hope y'all are still enjoying this. I know it took forever for them to get together but I think it was worth it in my little pea brain. Now things are going to get interesting.
> 
> Goodnight y'all! Happy to feed the Rats! <3


End file.
